Fièvre Noire
by Clio2000
Summary: La colère gronde au Sanctuaire. La paix entre les chevaliers Noirs survivants et ceux d'Athéna vacille, alors que Delphes réclame de l'aide. Athéna envoie Milo et quelques autres chevaliers au Sanctuaire d'Apollon, dieu des prophéties. Sans se douter qu'une d'elle sauterait à la figure du Scorpion...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour ! Pour ceux qui connaisse déjà ma fic "les Elements du Mal", ceci est la suite. Et si vous connaissez pas... Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?!

Merci à Baka qui me suit depuis le début et qui m'a pas encore étripée ! Pour les compliments, les reviews et surtout la magnifique idée qu'elle a eut pour Despear Sanctuary !

* * *

Camus leva le nez de son bouquin et fronça les sourcils, avant de replonger dans sa lecture. Quelques instants plus tard, il se redressait de nouveau. Il jeta des coups d'oeil autour de lui, comme s'il craignait qu'on l'épie. Non, il n'y avait personne. Bien. Il se leva du fauteuil puis posa son livre sur la table basse et sortit du salon pour après se diriger vers le parfait opposé de ses quartiers, l'air nerveux. Il allait tourner la poignée quand Mû déboula, sur les rotules.

-Pfff... Excuse..pff... C'est les escaliers...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?demanda Camus, un peu surpris.

-Viens, tu vas comprendre !

Et avant que le Verseau ait pu dire un mot, le Bélier lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraîna sur les marches du Sanctuaire.

En ce début d'hiver, le QG des chevaliers d'Athéna était admirablement... Quel était le mot déjà ? Ah oui ! Paisible. Même si la saison promettait d'être rude, les chevaliers d'Or ne se faisaient pas trop de cheveux. Les apprentis étaient robustes et leurs maîtres ne les laisseraient jamais dans le froid. Quand même, s'il y avait le chauffage, ils n'auraient pas à s'angoisser. Si seulement le froid qui arrivait était leur seul problème ! En effet, depuis l'arrivée des chevaliers Noirs survivants, les incidents se multipliaient. Et par incident, ils devraient dire agressions. Un apprenti s'était retrouvé face à face avec des chevaliers. Son maître, un des plus haut gradé, avait été anéanti en apprenant son décès. Et leur chef était entré dans une colère noire. Son statut lui permettait pas mal de chose, mais il avait dû en réfèrer à Athéna. Malheureusement la déesse avait rejetée la requête et le meurtre était resté impuni. Et le meneur des chevaliers Noir n'appréciait pas du tout le manque de zêle de Saori.

Depuis cet horrible incident, tout se passait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Toutes les principales menaces avaient été écartées. Qu'ils croyaient.

Camus faisait partie de ceux-là. Par contre, il ignorait que Mû pouvait faire preuve d'une telle poigne ! Il finit par se libérer de l'étreinte du chevalier et massa un peu son poignet endolori, puis se rendit compte d'où il était. Il leva la tête et regarda les blocs de marbre qui s'élevait à plusieurs dizaine de mètres au-dessus du sol.

-L'arène ? Qu'est-ce que...

-Viens ! Ca a déjà commencé !

Et c'était reparti pour un tour... Le Verseau remarqua l'air surexcité du Bélier. Il savait bien que les personnes de ce signe avait tendance à être plutôt joyeuse, mais de là à ce que Mû le soit... Il comprit aussitôt en arrivant sur le haut des gradins. Une foule de chevaliers, de gardes et d'apprentis avec leurs maîtres respectifs s'agitaient sur les dix étages de bancs de bois et de pierres. Et sur le sable de l'arène, une douzaine de guerriers en armure d'entraînement, répartis en deux équipes. A leurs têtes se trouvaient les deux meneurs. Le premier dardait ses adversaires de ses yeux de la même couleur bleutée que ses cheveux qui tombaient dans son dos, laissés libre malgré le fait que ça gênait les combattants la plupart du temps. Il était un opposant qu'il surveillait toujours du coin de l'oeil. Le meneur du groupe ennemi que reconnut Camus. C'était Galion, son jumeau. Il irradiait la puissance, la noblesse et la... dangerosité. Autrefois il ne s'attachait jamais ses cheveux d'un beau bleu marine, mais depuis la Guerre Noire il était devenu un peu plus laxiste sur ses principes. Dans le bon comme dans le mauvais sens. Il arborait aujourd'hui une tresse lâche qui lui battait le dos. Ca lui évitait d'avoir les cheveux dans les yeux quand il visait la tête de ses victimes. Malgré le fait qu'il soit le cadet, il était l'héritier du trône de leur père, Poséidon. Le jeune prince était strictement l'inverse de son frère : il se complaisait à faire les coups bas les plus retorses et les plus vicieux, défiait toute autorité et ne respectait AUCUNE règle. Camus avait essayé en vain de contenir cet ancien chef des chevaliers Noirs. Ce qui s'était avéré être une très, très mauvaise idée. Essayez de museler un requin, pour voir. Ca revient à à peu près la même chose. Et il avait hérité de beaucoup de chose de leur paternel. Y compris un goût démesuré pour le sadisme, tromperies et autres manipulations. Plusieurs chevaliers en avaient fait l'expérience, et à part les Bronzes et les Ors, très peu avait survécu à ses lames. Quoique certains n'avaient pas intérêt à croiser ce redoutable tueur dans une ruelle mal éclairée.

Soudain le Verseau distingua le visage de l'adversaire de son frère quand celui-ci se redressa après avoir lacé ses sandales.

-Milo ?

-Ca va faire un beau combat !

Il se tourna vers Mû, surpris. Depuis quand il était devenu sadique ? Oh et puis... Camus s'installa confortablement sur un des bancs, un début de sourire cruel au coin des lèvres. Milo n'avait aucune chance. On ne battait pas un dieu des torrents en claquant des doigts !

Les combattants se mirent en place. Galion dégaina une épée à double tranchant et prépara sa défense. Camus reconnut aussitôt l'arme. Elle pouvait facilement se transformer en trident. Idéal pour surprendre l'adversaire et l'atteindre de loin en une fraction de seconde.

-Vous connaissez le plan !cria Galion à ses coéquipiers avec un sourire mauvais.

Oh-oh. Ca sentait le traquenard. Camus arqua les sourcils. Il avait quelque chose en tête. Décidemment, Mû avait toujours raison : ça allait être interressant...

Quand à Milo, son Aiguille Ecarlate était déjà prête.

Et le combat s'engagea.

L'équipe de Galion se disperça dans l'arène à toute vitesse, désarçonant leurs adversaires qui se séparèrent pour aller attaquer chacun des guerriers. Abandonnant Milo face à Galion. Ce dernier fit tourner la garde de son épée entre ses doigts, menaçant.

-Comment on se retrouve, Milo !lui lança-t-il.

-T'es enfin sorti de ton trou ! Avoue que ça te manquait de...

-Lame de fond !

Milo s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. L'attaque le propulsa à travers l'arène et le fit s'encastrer dans un mur sous les cris d'encouragement des spectateurs. Il se releva, furibond.

-Mais...C'est de la triche !

-Première leçon, Milo : quand on se bat, on la ferme !

Camus changea d'expression pour une très interressée. Son frère jouait sur la corde sensible de tout les chevaliers du Scorpion : la colère. Et il jouait très bien. Milo se jeta sur lui et Galion bloqua les coups d'Aiguille du Scorpion avec la lame de son épée. La suite du combat se passa sous les hurlements de joie des chevaliers sur les gradins. Pendant qu'ils se battaient, les coéquipiers de Galion massacraient ceux de Milo. Le Verseau constatait une fois de plus que l'esprit stratège du Triton avait eut raison de la combativité des chevaliers d'Athéna. Il avait prit avec lui des ex-chevaliers Noirs, plus entraînés et sûrement plus enthousiaste que les gardes du Sanctuaire. Milo allait appeler un de ses amis en renfort quand il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient tous au tapis. Galion profita aussitôt de ce manque d'attention et ce fut un coup de garde au front qui eut raison de Milo. Il s'effondra, sonné. Il essaya de se relever mais la pointe de l'épée de Galion vint s'appuyer sur sa gorge. Le Triton le regardait toujours avec le même sourire. "_Vas-y, relève-toi, fais moi le plaisir de me donner une raison de te tuer_...". Milo enrageait. Bon sang, lui, un chevalier d'Or, battu sur son propre terrain !

Plusieurs chevaliers descendirent dans l'arène en sautant par dessus la barrière, dont Camus et Mû. Les autres se ruèrent vers Galion. Les Bronzes.

-Eh ben Milo !se moqua Seiya.

-Oh toi la ferme, hein !grogna le Scorpion en repoussant Galion qui lui avait offert son aide pour se relever.

-Le gronde pas ! C'est pas sa faute si je te bat à chaque fois...railla Galion.

Milo ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quand il aperçut du coin de l'oeil Camus qui approchait. Il se ravisa. Le Verseau veillait toujours sur son frère, comme Athéna le lui avait ordonné. Ou plutôt il avait ordre de savoir quel chevalier était suceptible de le tuer. Milo savait bien que c'était pour le féliciter dès qu'on retrouverait le cadavre. Athéna ne désirait qu'une seule chose : voir son cousin mort et enterré. Ca même Galion le savait. Lequel avait lui aussi vu le Verseau.

-Aïe. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

S-S

-C'EST INADMISSIBLE !

Galion enfonça la tête dans les épaules en entendant la voix criarde d'Athéna. Quelque part, Milo, qui était à côté de lui, le plaignait. C'est lui qui allait être tout prendre. Ou presque. La déesse les fusillait du regard du haut de son trône.

-Pendant que vous jouez comme des gamins, les autres travaillent ! Vous distrayez les soldats qui devraient être en train de faire leur ronde ! Que ferez vous quand nous serons envahi par votre faute ?!

_Alors à ce moment-là Hadès viendra prendre le thé_ !pensa Milo.

Ca faisait deux mois qu'aucun ennemi ne s'était manifesté. C'était un record, et bien partit pour durer encore longtemps. Seiya ne s'en plaignait pas, d'ailleurs. C'était toujours eux, les Bronzes, qu'on envoyait en éclaireur et la plupart du temps ça bardait, au point qu'un peu de vacance n'était pas de trop. Il regardait attentivement la scène, essayant de se souvenir des moindres détails. Etant le seul Bronze ayant "le grand honneur" d'assister à ce genre de petit conseil de discipline, il devrait tout raconter aux autres. Et avec un peu de chance il pourrait charrier les deux fautifs à la fin de la séance.

-Milo, tu devais garder le temple du Scorpion, Galion, tu étais assigné à résidence ! Tu...

Le dieu releva brusquement la tête en comprenant qu'elle le tutoyait (ce qu'il n'appréciait pas le moins du monde), faisant palir Athéna. Ce regard lui rappelait trop celui de Poséidon. Impénétrable et pourtant d'un bleu si limpide qu'on pouvait prendre la lueur de malveillance qu'il avait au coin de l'oeil pour un coucher de soleil sur une mer des tropiques. Elle détourna le sien, méprisante.

-Pour vous punir, vous devrez résoudre le problème de Delphes.

-La cité d'Apollon ? Ils ont des ennuis ?demanda Milo, interessé.

Cette cité était un vrai petit paradis : soleil et chaleur toute l'année, prodigués par leur dieu Soleil, et les prédictions de la Pythie qui permettait d'éviter beaucoup de problème. Par réflexe il se tourna vers Galion, comme pour voir la réaction du dieu en apprenant qu'il allait devoir entrer sur le territoire d'une autre divinité qui pourait peut-être devenir un allié précieux pour l'aider à le venger. Tous savaient le ressentiment qu'il gardait contre Athéna qui l'avait fait assassiner il y a deux millénaires. Il fut surpris de le voir froncer les sourcils. Quelque chose semblait le contrarier dans le projet d'aller rendre visite aux chevaliers d'Apollon. Milo se promit de lui poser la question et reprit :

-Vous pourriez nous en dire plus, Athéna ?

-Ils signalent des intrusions dans leur ville et près du temple d'Apollon qui comme vous le savez, est interdit à quiconque sauf aux chevaliers de mon frère.

-Demi-frère, fit remarquer Galion sans y faire attention.

Il eut beau dire ça sur le ton d'une remarque innocente, Athéna prit aussitôt la mouche. Elle se raidit sur son trône de marbre et Seiya grimaça d'appréhension en la voyant se lever, le menton haut et tenant un angle de sa robe, drapée dans toute sa dignité. L'impératrice de la Terre dans toute sa splendeur face à un simple prince des Mers. Le sujet qu'il avait abordé était plus qu'épineux et énervait toujours Athéna. Elle détestait qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle n'était pas la fille légitime de Zeus ; et Galion n'avait à baisser les yeux que devant le maître des dieux. Et encore.

Elle s'arrêta devant lui et cette fois-ci arriva à soutenir le regard noir que lui lança le Triton. Milo sentit la tempête approcher. Il aurait aimé être une souris pour se cacher dans un trou, loin des colères fulgurantes de la déesse.

-Euh... Saori, pourrons-nous y aller avec eux ?

Le Scorpion soupira de soulagement. Seiya venait de les sauver. Athéna leva la tête vers lui et le dévisagea, comme si elle cherchait à savoir s'il prenait la défense de Galion ou pas. Elle dû en déduite que non car elle retourna vers son trône en répondant :

-Oui. Il faudra bien les surveiller, de toute façon.

Elle s'asseya et toisa le Triton qui lui lançait un regard noir. Milo comprit bien vite le combat silencieux qui se déroulait. Galion avait reçut le message : Athéna ne le lâcherait pas d'une semelle, où qu'il aille. Et le Scorpion avait appris que ce dieu-là détestait plus que tout être sous contrôle.

S-S

-Raaaaah ! Elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve !grogna Galion.

-Calme ! J'ai pas envie de me prendre un raz-de-marée !essaya de le calmer Seiya.

-Et puis c'est un petit peu de ta faute, Galion, renchérit Camus qui les avait rejoint à la sortie du temple, n'ayant pas été convié au conseil de discipline.

-MA faute ?!

-T'avais pas à la ramener, termina Milo.

Galion le fusilla du regard. Il se retint de faire un bond et d'appeller son armure. Le Triton lui avait toujours fait cet effet, mais depuis qu'il avait eut son armure divine et faillit tuer Athéna, ça s'était accentué. C'était comme si le simple fait d'être à côté de ce dieu n'était pas _normal_.

Lui, son frère, Seiya et le Scorpion descendaient les dernières marches qui menaient à la ville basse, c'est-à-dire les logements des chevaliers, l'infirmerie, les thermes et le Coliseum, là où étaient sélectionnés les futurs chevaliers et ceux qui ne seraient que soldats. Ils devaient prévenir les autres de leur mission. Rompant le silence, Camus prit la parole ; Galion sentit l'agacement dans sa voix.

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas rester tranquille une journée ?

-Demande à Athéna si elle peut me ficher la paix. La réponse est non.

C'était ce que le Verseau détestait chez son frère. Sa logique implacable. Et le reste.

-Bon ! Il doit être midi, non ? Et si on allait manger ?proposa Seiya avec un grand sourire.

Les chevaliers durent se rendre à la raison : ils mourraient de faim. Ils marchèrent donc jusqu'à un grand cercle de colonne double, découvert même à cet période de l'année. Un buffet était placé entre les deux rangées de colonnes, dans l'ombre du toit, et au milieu du cercle se trouvaient les tables. L'atmosphère était agréable et conviviale, aussi les chevaliers de Bronze adoraient l'endroit. Ils déjeunaient justement à une table. Seiya s'éclipsa pour aller discuter avec ses compagnons, plantant là les trois adultes qui choisirent une table en plein soleil, là où ils ne gèleraient pas.

-Passons tout de suite au chose sérieuse, commença Galion. Nous devrons partir dans une heure, le temps de prendre les affaires et le message d'Athéna.

-Un message ?demanda Milo.

-Pour nous laisser passer, lui expliqua Camus. Avec toutes ces guerres entre dieu, c'est normal qu'ils prennent leur précaution. J'ai entendu dire qu'Hadès avait déjà essayé de détruire cette ville lors d'une de ces incarnations, et comme il peut aller et venir librement...

-Et en sachant le nombre d'entre eux qui se sont fait massacrer eux et leur armée par Athéna, tu m'étonne qu'ils se méfient.

Pendant qu'il parlait Milo vit Galion jeter un oeil derrière lui, comme pour guetter quelque chose qu'il trouva aussitôt. Il se leva, l'air grave.

-Excusez, le devoir m'appelle. Bon appétit.

Aïe. Ca, ça voulait dire "je doit m'occuper de donner mes instructions au chevalier Noir qui résiste encore à l'autorité d'Athéna". Milo savait parfaitement que Galion n'avait pas relâché son pouvoir de roi sur eux. Il le vit gagner l'un des groupes qui se tenait à l'écard. Des individus à la mine sombre, soucieuse. On reconnaissait aisément les Guetteurs à leur cape noire au lieu de blanche et à l'arbalète intégrée dans leurs armures sur le bras gauche pour pouvoir dégainer une épée facilement. Il fut surpris de trouver une femme dans leur groupe. Il ne se souvenait pas de son nom, mais quand Galion lui parla, son visage s'est rembruni, comme s'il venait de lui anoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Camus aussi suivait les mouvements de Galion du regard.

-Quand va-t-il apprendre à s'arrêter à temps ?

-Ca t'inquiètes toi aussi ?

-Evidemment. S'il continue à entretenir ses relations avec son armée, il pourrait facilement la reformer. Pire, il pourrait contacter les autres...

-Quels autres ?! Tu veux dire qu'il y aurait...

Camus le fusilla du regard, et Milo comprit que ça n'était pas le moment d'en parler. Ni l'endroit, d'ailleurs. Le Verseau se pencha vers lui.

-Il a laissé filtrer deux trois informations : il y aurait des troupes au nord, à la frontière de la Macédoine.

-Mais ça fait longtemps qu'elle a été divisée...

-Rivus a été tué bien avant. A mon avis, ils utilisent les anciennes frontières pour brouiller les pistes.

-Comme ça si on intercepte un message, on ne pourra pas situer leurs camps de base ou leur point de réunion.

Camus hocha la tête.

-Il y a sûrement plusieurs clans.

-Comme les Guetteurs ?

-Peut-être. En tout cas, s'il arrive à entrer en communication avec eux, on n'est pas à l'abri d'une attaque. Et maintenant qu'il est là, il peut étudier toute nos défenses et trouver une faille.

Milo déglutit, anxieux. Alors Galion se retourna, le fixant de son regard d'aigle. De quoi lui donner des sueurs froides.

-Faut prévenir Athéna, et vite.

-Non, elle se servirait de ce prétexte pour le faire tuer. Ou pire, elle pourrait le torturer pour en apprendre plus.

Le Scorpion sentit le reproche dans la remarque. C'était lui qui s'était... "occupé" de Galion quand il l'avait capturé à Rodorio. Et c'était l'une des nombreuses raisons pour laquelle le prince haïssait les Athéniens.

-En plus, ça provoquerait un conflit politique monumental. Les tensions avec les chevaliers Noirs et les Marinas, s'ils sont prévenus par Kanon, dégénèreront vite... Non, il vaux mieux garder ça pour nous. Ca sera mieux pour tout le monde.

Milo approuva d'un hochement de tête. Camus reprochait à Galion d'avoir l'esprit calculateur et manipulateur de leur père, mais parfois il avait lui aussi ce genre de raisonnement. Raison d'état, arrangement politique, incident diplomatique, alliance et conflit entre différentes royaumes ou empires... C'était le cheminement de pensée d'un futur dirigeant. Soudain cette possiblité frappa le Scorpion.

-Camus, est-ce qu'Altaël a refait des siennes ?

-Je SUIS Altaël, Milo !s'écria le Verseau, outré.

-Oh et puis c'est trop compliqué votre histoire ! Et je te rappelle qu'en mode "Léviathan", t'as failli tuer Ayoros et Mû ! Même Galion a failli y passer !

Le chevalier eut un grognement. Il détestait que les autres aient raison.

-Le pouvoir, c'est grisant. Et puis à ce moment-là je me suis souvenu de pas mal de chose...

-Ta mort par exemple ?

Ils n'avaient pas entendu Galion approcher. Le chevalier s'était placé juste à coté de Camus, pourtant Milo l'aurait juré : la seconde d'avant, il était encore en train de discuter avec ses hommes.

-Des nouvelles ?demanda Camus, changeant ainsi de sujet.

-Pas beaucoup. Un apprenti est prêt à endosser son armure ; la cérémonie aura lieu dans une semaine grand maximum.

-A propos, comment va Akoria ?

Soudain Milo remarqua que Galion avait crispé les doigts. Aussitôt qu'il le vit le tic disparu.

-Il va bien. Je vais le chercher.

Et il s'en alla. Milo commençait à se poser des questions. Le comportement étrange du prince l'intriguait. Et si Camus avait vu juste...?


	2. Chapter 2

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était prêt, devant l'écurie. Ils laisseraient leurs armures au Sanctuaire ; c'était une mission diplomatique et accessoirement de sauvetage, pas un raid en territoire ennemi. Quoique. Galion s'avança et entra dans le bâtiment. Sa voix leur parvint étouffée par les hennissements des équidés, tout content de voir leur seigneur et maître leur rendre une petite visite.

-C'est trop loin pour y aller à pied, et on serait tous crevés après avoir fait toute cette distance à la vitesse de la lumière. On va prendre les chevaux.

-Chevaux ?s'extasia Seiya.

-Athéna n'a vraiment pas cherchée loin ! On va arriver pile au coucher du soleil...grommela Camus en entrant à son tour, suivis des autres.

-Là où les chevaliers d'Apollon sont les moins puissants. Oui, on va devoir être prudent. Ils vont se tenir sur le qui-vive. Il se peut qu'on se fasse attaquer, conclut Galion, occupé à sangler un magnifique étalon espagnol gris pommelé.

-Super... Se faire attaquer par derrière, ça me manquait !soupira Hyoga en manquant de se faire manger la main par sa jument isabelle.

-Oh non ! Ils vont pas le faire par derrière ! On recevra la pluie de flèche avant, histoire de prévenir !se moqua Galion en montant en selle.

S-S

-Je le dit, je le redis, on aurait dû attendre demain !

Milo poussa un soupir. Ces Bronzes étaient pathétiques. Comment il avait vaincu autant de dieu ? Faudrait qu'on lui explique !

Ils étaient déjà presque arrivés, quand ils avaient atteint une grande forêt. Une forêt touffue et broussailleuse, sombre, pas du tout accueillante, noire et d'où venait des cris d'animaux. Enfin, Milo espérait que c'étaient des animaux. Ils s'y étaient engagés, mais pas l'esprit tranquille. Même les chevaux se tendaient et sursautaient presque au bruit des brindilles sous leur sabot. Le Scorpion fixait Galion qui avait pris la tête du convoi. Il n'avait pas oublié les soupçons que Camus et lui portaient sur ce chevalier. Et plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait qu'ils avaient vus juste.

-J'aime pas ça... murmura Seiya.

Milo se tourna d'un seul coup vers lui. Un moment il avait cru qu'il parlait de la même chose que lui, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'était pas au courant. Il voulait sûrement parler de la forêt.

-Dit pas des trucs pareils tout ce que tu vas faire c'est...

-Non, il a raison. C'est trop calme.

-Merci Galion, c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre...soupira le Scorpion.

Milo se mit alors à scruter les feuillages, à essayer de percevoir chaque mouvement autour d'eux. Par contre, il ne jeta pas un seul regard au sol.

En une seconde les cordes qui gisaient par terre se tendirent, faisant paniquer les chevaux. Les Bronzes furent éjectés de leurs selles, Milo aussi. Même Galion, Akoria et Camus y passèrent, trop surpris pour retenir les chevaux qui se cabrèrent de terreur. Le Scorpion eut la mauvaise idée de se ratraper sur la main. Il sentit aussitôt une douleur cuisante dans le poignet et poussa un cri. Il leva la tête, les yeux rendus hagards par la souffrance et la surprise, et il vit des guerriers tomber des arbres et les encercler. Les Bronzes reprirent bien vite leurs esprits et se préparèrent à combattre.

-Qui êtes-vous ?!hurla Seiya.

-Ce serait plutôt à nous de vous poser la question !aboya le chef de l'escouade, plus âgé que les autres. Que faites-vous sur nos terres ?! Athéna ne se contente plus des siennes ?!

-Je suis Camus du Verseau, et nous sommes là pour vous aider ! Athéna nous a chargés de vous remettre ceci !

Il lui tendit le parchemin qu'il était passé récupérer chez la déesse. Le guerrier le lui arracha des mains. Il parcourut rapidement les lignes du regard, puis le rendit à Camus.

-Toutes mes excuses Messeigneurs, nous ignorions qu'on allait nous envoyer du secours. Pas de blessé ?

-Si ! Moi !hurla Milo en se tenant le poignet qui avait gonflé.

Galion leva les yeux au ciel. Mais qu'il était douillet ! Il jeta un regard vers son apprenti qui lui était en train d'épousseter son armure recouverte de terre. Même un enfant était plus brave qu'un Athénien !

-Nous vous conduirons à la ville. Là-bas vous pourrez vous reposer et rencontrer notre reine. Ensuite on vous expliquera ce que vous devrez faire.

-C'est-à-dire ?demanda Galion.

-Empêcher la fin du monde.

S-S

Seiya regarda autour de lui, plus qu'impressionné. Les couloirs du palais étaient comme couvert d'or, reflétant les derniers rayons du soleil que laissait passer des carreaux de crystal. A ce niveau, c'était de l'art. Le couloir menait à la salle du trône, où les recevrait la reine de Delphes. Dommage que Milo avait dû aller à l'infirmerie, son poignet étant bel et bien cassé. Il allait rater le spectacle. Pégase ne pouvait détacher son regard des merveilles que chaque pas lui montrait. Apollon n'était pas le dieu des arts et de la beauté pour rien. Même Galion restait ébahi devant la décoration. La plupart du temps la richesse d'une ville était proportionnelle à sa puissance. Alors il avait intérêt à se méfier. A beaucoup se méfier. Le chef de la patrouille qui les avait "accueillis" était devant eux. Il ouvrit les portes, puis se retourna.

-Ne bougez pas, je vais demander qu'on vous reçoive.

-Et si "on" ne peut pas ?

-Eh bien...

Seiya n'aima pas ce ton. Il allait lui répondre quand il disparut dans l'entrebâillement.

-Et bien sûr, vous savez comment vous comporter devant un dirigeant ?s'angoissa Galion.

-Evidemment !

-Oh Zeus protégez nous...pria Camus en voyant que c'était Seiya qui avait répondu.

Le Verseau soupçonnait qu'il était plus doué pour exploser le crâne des divinités que d'être respectueux envers elle. Alors le chevalier reparut à l'entrée, l'air contrarié.

-Venez. Bizarrement, on a daigné vous laisser entrer.

Les Bronzes se mirent à sourire ironiquement, ce qui irrita d'autant plus le guerrier qui ouvrit davantage les portes pour les laisser passer. Et là, Seiya fut soufflé. Sur un trône, au bout de la salle, se tenait une femme à la longue chevelure rouge feu et aux yeux de la même couleur. Elle avait la beauté d'une statue grecque. Son visage finement ciselé se fendit d'un sourire, manquant de faire fondre Hyoga.

-Bienvenue, chevaliers !

Seiya guetta la réaction des autres. Ils étaient bouche bée. Seul Galion ne s'y trompa pas et s'agenouilla.

-Mes respects, reine de Delphes, dit-il avant de se tourner vers les autres. Je vous présente Sybil, la Pythie.

-Pas de cérémonie, appelez-moi par mon vrai nom : Elissa. Je suis heureuse de voir qu'Athéna a décidée de nous venir en aide.

-Merci, Votre Altesse. Permettez de moi de me présenter, moi et mes compagnons. Je suis Galion du Triton, souverain de Troie, et voici mon frère, Camus du Verseau, et les cinq Bronzes Divins, Seiya, Shiryu, Ikky, Shun et Hyoga, ainsi que mon apprenti Akoria.

-Voici donc les nouvelles célébrités du Sanctuaire ? Vous êtes exactement comme on me l'a décrit. Quant à vous, Camus, je suis honorée d'accueillir un chevalier d'Or sous mon toit. Par contre je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir un roi, qui plus est celui des chevaliers Noirs.

-Nous sommes maintenant en paix avec la déesse Athéna. Ou bien voulez-vous me suggérer de reprendre cette guerre millénaire ?

-Oh, par tous les dieux non ! Nous avons assez de problème comme ça pour éviter de choisir notre camp dans une bataille !

-A propos, nous ne savons même pas pourquoi nous sommes ici. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Le visage de Sybil s'assombrit et ses yeux s'obscurcirent pour passer à rouge carmin. Elle se raidit sur son trône d'or incrusté de rubis.

-Il y a une semaine, mes gardes ont essuyés une attaque armée. Deux d'entre eux sont morts des suites de leur blessure, mais ce n'est pas le pire...

-Quoi donc ?insista Seiya.

-On nous a volé un volume des Livres Sibyllins.

Les Bronzes virent Galion et Camus retenir leur souffle, choqués.

-C'est impossible ! Même Zeus ne se serait pas permis !explosa Camus.

-Euh... Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce que c'est, un Livre Sibyllin ?demanda Shun.

-Ce sont des parchemins qui contiennent toute les prophéties prononcées par les augures, les anciennes Pythies ou les devins. Nous avons réussis à les reconstituer après deux millénaires, mais comme je vous l'ais dit, l'un d'eux nous a été dérobé. Vous comprenez maintenant l'importance de cette mission, chevaliers ?

-Bien sûr. Mais nous sommes fatigués par notre voyage et une bonne nuit de sommeil nous aidera sûrement à avoir les idées plus claires pour résoudre ce mystère. Pouvons-nous nous rendre dans nos quartiers et commencer l'enquête demain ?demanda Galion avec sa diplomatie habituelle.

-Bien sûr. Mes domestiques sont à votre service, il vous suffira d'ordonner pour être obéit.

Les chevaliers se relevèrent et se préparèrent à suivre leurs hôtes jusqu'au quartier qu'on leur donnerait pour la nuit, quand ils entendirent de nouveau la voix d'Elissa :

-Par contre...

-Oui ?fit Galion en se retournant.

-Le temple d'Apollon est interdit d'accès. Si nous vous trouvons de ce côté... N'y allez pas.

La prêtresse semblait tourmentée par le fait qu'ils pourraient se rendre dans ce lieu. Galion retint un sourire machiavélique. Ça devenait intéressant...

-Très bien. Bonne nuit, votre Altesse !

S-S

Seiya bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, s'attirant les regards haineux de ses compagnons qui se retenaient de justesse.

-Non mais sérieux, on peut pas remettre ça à demain ? J'suis crevé, moi !

-Pour la millième fois Seiya on doit mettre tout ça à plat, et non ça peut pas attendre demain !

Ils s'étaient rassemblés dans les quartiers de Milo qui était revenu de l'infirmerie, l'air totalement à l'ouest. Galion soupçonnait les guérisseurs de lui avoir fait avaler des calmants. Et souriait niaisement depuis tout à l'heure. Le Scorpion étant HS et devant quand même écouter la conversation, ils avaient dû s'inviter dans sa suite. Il s'était affalé dans un canapé aussitôt arrivé. Il gardait les yeux ouverts, mais Seiya voyait qu'il avait du mal à ne pas céder au sommeil.

-Vous vous rendez compte de sur quoi on enquête ?voulu s'assurer Camus.

-Un vol, c'est tout, répondit simplement Shun.

-C'EST TOUT ?!s'étrangla Galion.

Les Bronzes se tournèrent vers lui, peu habitué à l'entendre hausser le ton. Camus, pour une fois, était dans le même état que son jumeau. Nerveux. Le Triton fit quand même un effort pour reprendre son masque impassible et une voix moins tremblante.

-Les Livres Sibyllins sont écrits selon les paroles d'Apollon, qui est le dieu des prophéties. Ils contiennent le passé, le présent et le futur du monde. Si quelqu'un a mis la main dessus, il pourrait s'en servir et...

-Essayer d'empêcher les prédictions de se réaliser. Je sais qu'une d'elle dit que "seul le cheval béni par Athéna portant l'espoir sur ses ailes pourra vaincre le seigneur du monde en dessous des dieux et ramener la chaleur d'Hélios sur Terre". Athéna les a consultés juste avant la Guerre Sainte. Seiya était destiné à battre Hadès et à arrêter l'éclipse. Imaginez que quelqu'un avait su ça et l'avait fait assassiné avant, termina Camus.

-Hadès aurait gagné et anéanti toute vie sur Terre, dit Galion.

-Donc maintenant, ce "on" pourrait empêcher quiconque de sauver le monde ?déduit Hyoga.

-Pas forcément. Il pourra juste le manipuler comme il veut et réduire des nations entières en esclavage. Ce qui ne serait pas mieux, s'empressa de dire Camus.

-Question : s'il peut tout prévoir, comment on va faire pour récupérer ces papiers sans tomber dans un piège ?

On pouvait presque voir les rouages des cerveaux des chevaliers carburer. Galion lui-même y mettait du sien, quand son visage s'éclaira d'un coup.

- Non, ils n'ont quand même pas été si idiots ! Mais si ça se trouve...

-A quoi tu penses ?lui demanda Camus.

-Ils n'ont pris qu'un des Livres ! Ils vont sûrement revenir pour prendre les autres ! Les prophéties sont plus que capricieuses : parfois, on a qu'un vers, et dix ans plus tard, on a la suite ! Et elles sont écrites dans l'ordre dans lequel Apollon les dicte !

-Ce qui voudrait dire...

-Qu'on pourra capturer les voleurs sans partir au bout du monde !

Il sauta presque vers la sortie mais Camus lui barra le chemin.

-Ooooh non ! Je sais ce que tu veux faire !

-Si on n'y va pas maintenant, alors on perdra un autre des Livres et on aura deux fois plus de chance que ça tourne mal, sinon plus. Et puis tu n'es pas curieux de savoir qui est derrière tout ça ?

-Sire Galion a raison : on doit y aller tout de suite.

Camus sursauta. Akoria s'était fait si discret qu'il l'avait oublié ! L'enfant le dévisageait de ces grands yeux dorés avec cette insistance qui le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Quelque chose dans ce gamin le dérangeait et lui rappelait quelque chose, mais impossible de mettre la main dessus. Galion se tourna d'un seul coup vers lui.

-Nous, oui. Toi, jeune homme, tu as un autre travail à accomplir.

-Lequel ?

-Tu vas faire le tour de nos chambres. Tu vas faire en sorte qu'ils nous croient tous dedans et gentiment endormis comme tous bons invités qui se respectent.

L'apprenti se mit à sourire, hocha la tête et décampa.

-"Tout bons invités" ?leur fit remarquer Milo.

-Tu as émergé ? Parfait ! On ne sera pas trop de huit pour pénétrer le Sanctuaire d' Apollon.

-Olaholah, et ce qu'a dit Elissa ?

-Elle veut juste éviter qu'on se fasse attaquer par les gardes. Et franchement, je crois que c'est plutôt eux qui devraient se tenir tranquille.

Le pire, c'était qu'il avait raison. Camus soupira :

-Très bien. Mais si on se fait prendre, c'est toi qui...

-J'en prendrait l'entière responsabilité. Alors les amis, prêts à défier l'autorité d'une élue des dieux ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour bonjour ! Voila le chapitre 3 ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le temple d'Apollon était juste... énorme. Des colonnes d'au moins dix mètres de haut pour supporter un édifice d'une largeur de trente. Shiryu se souvenait quand celui d'Héphaïstos lui était tombé sur la tête. Si jamais ça recommençait, il aurait autre chose que des bleus... Les chevaliers se glissaient dans les ombres des colonnes projetées par des braseros de bronze. Pourtant il ne semblait pas avoir une âme qui vive dans le temple. Camus jetait des regards angoissés autour d'eux, comme s'il s'attendait à voir débarquer toute l'armée d'Apollon. Son frère, par contre, était on ne peut plus à l'aise. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'introduisait sur un territoire interdit.

-On devrait se séparer pour couvrir plus de surface. Seiya et Shiryu, vous prenez la grande salle, Shun et Ikky, vous surveillez la première entrée, Hyoga et Camus, la deuxième. Moi, je vais surveiller là où ils mettent les Livres.

-Eh ! Ce serait sympa de m'inclure, aussi !

Le Triton se retourna et étouffa un juron. Milo. Bon sang, il fallait que ça soit Milo.

-Il n'a qu'à venir avec toi, proposa Camus.

Et avant qu'il puisse protester, ils se séparèrent. Le Verseau se fondit dans les ombres du temple, suivant son ancien disciple. Bizarre, il était sûr d'avoir vu Camus sourire. Galion eut un tremblement en comprenant. Il serra les poings. Altaël. Le sale… Le Scorpion, maintenant totalement réveillé, scruta Galion, à la recherche d'un indice qui lui indiquerait à quel moment il lui sauterait à la gorge. Au lieu de ça, il désigna un endroit du temple du menton.

-C'est là-bas. A propos, ça va mieux ? Ton poignet ?

-Ouais. J'ai presque l'impression que ça s'est ressoudé.

-Apollon est un des dieux médecins, évidemment que s'est ressoudé. Amène-toi.

Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'il était rapide. A peine il prononçait ces mots qu'il s'élançait, et en une seconde il était de l'autre côté. Milo le suivit aussitôt. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une gigantesque porte. Verrouillée.

-Et zut !pesta Galion en essayant en vain de pousser les battants.

-Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu ne peux pas défoncer la porte !

-Soit pas idiot, bien sûr que je peux le faire. Sauf que ça va faire un bruit d'enfer et que la garde va rappliquer au galop. Je te laisse imaginer la suite.

-Alors comment on fait ?

-Devine.

Alors Galion dégaina, faisant faire un bond de surprise à Milo.

-Eh, tu ne comptes quand même pas...

-Parano, j'vous jure...soupira Galion en roulant des yeux.

Il prit la lame et l'appuya dans les rouages de la serrure, puis la fit tourner d'un seul coup. Un cliquetis se fit entendre, puis Galion poussa les battants de sa main libre.

-Comment tu...

-C'est vrai qu'on vous apprend pas ça, au Sanctuaire.

Il entra, pas sans un sourire moqueur. Milo grommela un "sale frimeur" et le suivit, pensant qu'effectivement ce serait bien d'ajouter ça au programme des entraînements, histoire de ne pas rester aux portes d'un tribunal des Enfers à discuter avec un gnome, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. A peine le Scorpion entrait qu'il sentit avoir plus de mal à respirer, comme si un bloc de béton lui écrasait la poitrine. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air. Pas du cosmos, mais une sorte d'aura malveillante. Elle provenait du présentoir où trônait un énorme livre épais comme trois pavés, aux pages jaunies et dont les bords s'étaient effrités, à côté d'un autre manuscrit tout aussi effrayant. Galion resta sur le côté de la porte, ne désirant pas approcher la source de toute cette énergie. Milo l'imita, n'ayant pas très envie d'observer de plus près ce qui terrifiait un dieu.

-Tu sens ça ?demanda-t-il, visiblement angoissé.

-Ouais. Et c'est pas bon. Comment on peut vivre en sachant qu'il y a ce truc à côté de chez soi ?!

-Et encore, normalement il devait y en avoir neuf. Les six autres ont été brûlés.

-Pourquoi ?

-L'empereur a refusé de payer pour avoir les autres, alors celle qui les détenait les a détruit. S'il avait cédé plus vite, l'empire serait peut-être encore debout.

Plus le Scorpion regardait ce bouquin, plus il avait envie de faire demi-tour.

-Si cette chose peut détruire des pays entiers, pourquoi on ne s'en débarrasse pas ?

-Tu voudrais perdre ta seule chance de voir l'aven...

Un bruit de métal contre les dalles l'interrompit. Les deux chevaliers se tendirent.

-T'as entendu ça ?chuchota Milo.

-Oui. Tu crois que…

-Les gars ! Ramenez-vous !

-C'est la voix de Hyoga !s'écria Milo qui partit au quart de tour.

Ils sortirent en hâte. Et comprirent tout de suite le problème. Camus et les Bronzes se battaient contre une vingtaine de guerrier. Leurs adversaires étaient jeunes, entre dix-sept et treize ans, et pourtant ils arrivaient à mettre le Verseau en difficulté. Les Bronzes, eux, étaient submergés par le nombre. Galion ne prit pas le temps d'analyser la situation. Il se jeta dans la bataille, suivi de Milo. Il assomma l'un des opposants qui s'apprêtait à frapper Camus dans le dos.

-Merci !lui lança Camus par-dessus son épaule.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi !répondit Galion en lacérant le bras qu'un garçon avait laissé à découvert.

Pendant ce temps, Milo pourfendait de son Aiguille du Scorpion l'un des agresseurs. Il tomba dans la poussière après cinq piqûres, ce qui étonna le chevalier. Même les Bronzes avaient valsé après une seule ! Il remarqua alors les armures. Il n'en n'avait jamais vu de cette sorte. Toute identique, faites de cuir et de bronze. Ça ressemblait aux uniformes qu'avaient les soldats dans l'Antiquité.

-Mais qui sont-ils, bon sang ?!

-J'en sais rien, mais ils sont forts !lui cria Galion.

Alors un hurlement retenti, et Milo vit Shiryu s'effondrer aux pieds d'un des ennemis.

-Non !

Il se jeta sur celui qui avait mis le Dragon hors-combat et allait lui asséner un bon coup d'Aiguille quand il perçut un mouvement vers la salle des Livres. Un gamin se dirigeait vers elle.

-Galion, là-bas !

-C'est que je suis un petit peu occupé, là !lui hurla Galion qui tentait de protéger Shiryu inconscient du reste des ennemis, lesquels s'étaient mis à trois sur lui.

Le Scorpion chercha un autre renfort du regard, mais n'en trouva aucun. Il eut un grognement de déplaisir.

-Et c'est encore moi qui vais m'y coller...

Il s'élança à la poursuite de celui qui tentait de profiter du combat pour aller prendre l'un des bouquins, quand il remarqua la sacoche qu'il avait. Et elle avait l'air pleine à craquer. Ca fit tilt. Ces imbéciles avaient emmenés avec eux le Livre qu'ils avaient volé ! Ils avaient beau se battre comme des lions, il avait toujours l'inexpérience d'un enfant. Il dérapa à l'entrée et entra alors que le garçon allait poser une main sur le bouquin.

-Pas touche !

Une aiguille du Scorpion frôla sa main pour aller creuser un sillon dans le mur de marbre, lui faisant faire un bond en arrière. Il était plutôt petit pour un garçon de quatorze ans, avec des cheveux blond cendré. Il recula loin du Livre, fixant Milo de ses yeux couleur d'orage.

-Bon ! Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que vous fichez ici !lui ordonna le Scorpion.

-Vous ne pourrez pas nous arrêter ! Ni toi, ni aucun de tes amis mortels !

-Mortels ?

Avant qu'il puisse lui poser une autre question, il se jeta sur lui. Milo se prépara à bloquer le coup de pied qu'il voyait venir. Avant de constater que le garçon dégainait une épée en même temps qu'il fonçait sur lui.

-Oh zut.

Il se baissa juste à temps pour éviter d'être décapité, alors que son adversaire atterrissait derrière lui. Il voulait fuir, et il le comprit tout de suite. Il se retourna et réussi à attraper la lanière de la sacoche du gamin qui s'arracha de ses épaules.

-Non !hurla-t-il alors que le Livre voltigeait.

Il tenta d'avancer et essayer de le rattraper mais Milo lui fit le plus lâche croche-patte de toute l'histoire de la chevalerie et il s'étala par terre. Le bouquin tomba dans la poussière et s'ouvrit. Pendant ce temps le Scorpion retenait l'ennemi au sol et finit par l'assommer d'un coup rapide derrière la tête. Il se releva et souffla un bon coup. Mine de rien il était essoufflé. Il remarqua alors que le Livre Sibyllins avait été ouvert. Il dégageait la même énergie maléfique que son semblable, encore plus maintenant que ses pages étaient visibles. Milo se sentit comme happer, aspirer vers lui. Il lui suffisait de le prendre, et il pourrait voir l'avenir... La tentation fut la plus forte. Il le ramassa, et aussitôt les pages se tournèrent comme si du vent était entré dans la pièce. Il entendit une sorte de murmure derrière lui. Enfin le Livre s'arrêta sur une page. Milo posa un regard prudent sur l'écriture raffinée et retint un cri. Un paragraphe s'était mis à briller, comme si... Comme s'il lui était destiné. Il lui semblait que la pièce s'était obscurcie, mais il arrivait quand même à lire. Non, ce n'était pas lui qui lisait. Les mots dansaient devant ses yeux, formant des tourbillons noirs. Alors une voix, sûrement de femme, retentit autour de lui. Ou peut-être était-ce dans sa tête.

_Les demi-dieux fils du Soleil et des Secrets se rendront sous les cieux de la Mer des Périls et des pires Dangers_

_La peur du passé et le désespoir de la rivière les y attendront_

_La demeure d'Athéna croulera sous le mal tant redouté_

_Vengeance et Haine des ruines du royaume de l'obscurité naîtront_

_Le père des êtres d'avant les dieux sèmera la Mort et détruira espoir et foyers_

Milo tomba en arrière et lâcha le Livre, de peur de réentendre cette voix pourtant calme et chaude lui raconter sans broncher ces horribles phrases. Pourtant elles résonnaient encore dans sa tête et s'y étaient gravées. Il se releva en tremblant. Par tous les dieux c'était quoi ça ?! L'évidence le frappa en pleine figure. Une prophétie. Et vu le nombre de mot du genre "danger", "désespoir" et "vengeance", ça devait pas être pour annoncer la paix dans le monde.

-Vous l'avez vue, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sursauta. Le gamin qu'il avait assommé était revenu à lui et le fixait. Milo n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était de la peur ou de la curiosité.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Et dire qu'on n'arrivait pas à la trouver... Tu nous as rendu un grand service. Mais maintenant, ça va être impossible de la lire.

-Impossible ? Tu sais pas lire c'est ç...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Le passage que la voix lui avait lu était couvert de trait fait à l'encre. Pour lui, ce n'était pas un problème : il avait la prédiction gravée en lettre de feu dans la tête. L'ennemi se releva.

-Retiens-la bien. Nous viendrons te chercher et à ce moment-là, j'espère que tu seras prêt à la recracher mot à mot.

-Et si je ne le suis pas ?le brava le Scorpion, pas impressionné pour deux sous.

Là où il fit moins le fier, c'est quand il vit un sourire cruel se dessiner sur les lèvres du gamin, qui faisait beaucoup moins enfantin d'un seul coup.

-Alors nous devrons utiliser des méthodes beaucoup plus... douloureuses.

OK message reçu cinq sur cinq. Ne jamais suivre ces gars. Et vite oublier cette maudite prophétie.

-Milo !

Seiya déboula dans la salle, quand il aperçut le garçon.

-Eh, toi !

Pégase allait bien sûr foncer vers lui et d'un geste l'attraper par le col avant de l'interroger minutieusement pour lui faire avouer à quoi rimaient ces vols. Mais le gamin en décida autrement. D'un salto avant il passa au-dessus de Seiya et ré-atterri sur un genou, avant de repartir en courant. Pégase en resta bouche-bée, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait laissé l'ennemi s'enfuir.

-Et zut !

-Laisse tomber, ils n'ont pas eu ce qu'il voulait, l'arrêta Milo.

Le Scorpion se demanda s'il fallait parler de la prophétie aux autres. D'un côté, ça pouvait être important. De l'autre, il ne savait pas ce qu'on faisait aux personnes qui avait lu un Livre Sibyllin sans y avoir été invité. Il préféra se taire. Pour le moment. Seiya s'approcha desdits bouquins. Milo tressaillit en le voyant prendre celui qui était par terre et le fermer avant de le poser à côté du premier.

-Bon bah ça, c'est fait...

-Et les autres ?s'inquiéta Milo.

Pour toute réponse Seiya lui fit signe de le suivre. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, tous leurs amis étaient debout, Shiryu y comprit.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Ouais. Mais pas grâce à toi, fit remarquer Galion.

Il avait une méchante estafilade aux bras et du sang coulait de sa tempe gauche. C'était celui qui en avait le plus pris à cause du fait qu'il avait dû couvrir le Dragon. Milo vit rouge.

-Excuse, j'étais trop occupé à empêcher qu'un des leurs ne vole ce qui retient le monde de sombrer dans le chaos !

Le Triton essuya le sang qui lui tombait dans les yeux et soupira. Il n'avait même plus envie de se disputer. Il avait juste envie de... de dormir. Ses paupières commençaient à tomber toutes seules.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui...

Shun s'écroula, suivi par Hyoga. Camus comprit en une seconde. Trop tard. Il vit soudain une forme cachée derrière les flammes d'un des braseros, alors que lui-même commençait à tourner de l'œil.

-Elis...sa...

Et il céda à son tour à l'attaque hypnotique de la prêtresse. Milo suivit le mouvement avec les trois autres Bronzes, et le dernier à tomber fut Galion qui laissa échapper son arme. Une ombre se profila au-dessus des chevaliers sans connaissance, tandis qu'eux sombrait au fond de l'abime.

S-S

Dans l'air du soir dansaient les dernières lumières de la ville. Pourtant, une forme noire obscurcissait le tableau. Elle se tenait près d'un pont qui enjambait un fleuve, lequel traversait la ville fortifiée puis repartait. Plusieurs ombres rejoignirent la première.

-Est-ce que vous avez réussi ?

-Oui. On a réussi à les distraire, répondit la silhouette. Et vous ? Le Maître vous l'a donné ?

L'autre brandit l'objet qu'elle cachait sous sa cape noire. C'était une petite amphore fermée. Par contre, les motifs étaient autrement plus effrayants. Ils représentaient des gens se tordant de douleur parmi une brume noire. Des cadavres et des ruines ponctuaient la scène, consumés par des flammes obscures. A sa vue, les autres personnes frémirent, d'excitation ou de peur.

-Mes amis, voilà l'instrument de notre victoire !

Des rires lui répondirent. Alors il ouvrit l'amphore et la jeta aussitôt dans les eaux boueuses du fleuve où elle coula. L'eau parut tout de suite plus sombre. Les rires des ombres prirent de l'ampleur et remplirent l'air. Ils savaient où cette eau allait. Droit au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Ca mettrait du temps avant de l'atteindre. Beaucoup trop. Il fallait gagner du temps. Une guerre civile devrait les occuper...


	4. Chapter 4

Les chevaliers se tenaient maintenant dans la salle du trône, agenouillés. Le premier qui bougeait une oreille était mort. La Pythie les toisait de son trône, visiblement très, très en colère. Des flammes dansaient dans ses yeux, prêtes à carboniser les chevaliers devant elle.

-Vous avez désobéis !

-Mais...

-SILENCE !

Seiya baissa piteusement la tête. _J'aurais essayé_, se réconforta le chevalier Pégase.

Ils s'étaient réveillés chacun dans leurs chambres respectives, guéris de leur légère blessure du combat de la veille, et aussitôt un garde les avaient menés dans cette salle. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient même pas le souvenir de s'être endormi pour la plupart. Seul Galion et Camus avaient l'air tout aussi remontés que la prêtresse. Ils faisaient tout leur possible pour faire profil bas, même s'il ne digérait pas l'attaque hypnotique qui leur avait valu d'être traité comme des prisonniers.

-Vous vous rendez compte ?!hurla-t-elle.

-Votre Majesté, nous essayions juste de...tenta vainement Camus.

-Je me fiche de vos raisons ! Vous vous êtes introduits dans un Sanctuaire sacré et ce contre toutes les instructions que je vous aie données !

-Il n'y a pas de "vous", Majesté. C'est moi qui ai insisté pour que nous y allions.

Milo lança un regard surpris à Galion. Lui, prendre leur défense ? En tout cas, il semblait sincère.

-Et ce n'est pas le pire ! L'un de vous a osé lire l'un des Livres !

Milo releva brusquement la tête, tandis que Galion et Camus dévisageaient la prêtresse d'un air ahuri.

-Comment ?!

-Le premier Livre Sibyllin ! L'un des passages a été détruit ! Ça ne peut dire qu'une chose : qu'il a trouvé celui qu'il concernait !

Ah. Milo fit un rapide calcul. Donc cette histoire de mer des Périls, de maison d'Athéna qui s'écroule et d'espoir détruit, c'était pour lui ? Ben mon vieux, joyeux, le programme !

-Votre Altesse... Je... Je crois que c'est moi dont vous parlez...bégailla-t-il.

Elle se tourna d'un seul coup vers lui, comme tous les chevaliers d'ailleurs. Chose inquiétante : les yeux de Galion brillaient. D'une lueur dangereuse et assez... intéressée.

-Tu as réussi à lire ? Toi ?s'étonna-t-il.

-Oui...

Alors le Triton fronça les sourcils, l'air de plus en plus perplexe. Milo sentait sa nuque brûler sous les regards de ses amis. De plus, quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi Galion s'étonnait-il qu'il ait pu déchiffrer les inscriptions ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait juste eu le temps d'apercevoir les traits fait à l'encre, pas de les lire. De plus en plus bizarre.

-AÏE-EUH ! Lâchez-moi !

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau sur un garde. Il n'avait rien à envier à Aldébaran, vu sa carrure de rugbyman. Il tenait quelque chose par le bras. Laquelle se débattait de son mieux dans l'énorme paluche du soldat.

-Akoria !cria Galion en se levant, inquiet.

-Cet enfant fait partie de votre équipe, non ? Bien ! C'est grâce à lui qu'on a pu vous rattraper ! Il errait dans les couloirs !cria l'armoire à glace.

Le soldat jeta l'apprenti à terre. Akoria se retrouva devant son maître qui se tenait droit comme un I. Il releva la tête et rencontra l'air furieux de Galion.

-Tu me déçois, Akoria.

-Désolé...

-Je t'ais donné une mission ; tu as échoué, point. Mais crois-moi, on en reparlera.

Akoria baissa la tête, au bord des larmes, alors que Galion se retourna.

-Excusez cette intrusion, Sybil. Ça ne se reproduira pas.

-Ca ne risque pas, en effet !

-Oui, vu que nous avons réussi à récupérer le premier Livre dont vous nous avez parlé. Notre mission est accomplie, et nous allons partir sans attendre.

Cette annonce sembla radoucir Elissa.

-Parfait. Mais j'exige de savoir une chose en réparation.

-Laquelle ?

Milo était sûr de savoir la réponse. Et il priait pour qu'elle ne lui demande pas ça.

-La prophétie. Que disait-elle ?

Tout le monde se tourna à nouveau vers Milo qui se fit aussi petit que possible.

-Alors ?s'impatienta la reine de Delphes.

-Je suis désolé... C'est encore confus...

Elle plissa les yeux, visiblement pas satisfaite de cette réponse. Les autres non plus, d'ailleurs.

-Alors je n'aie d'autre choix que de vous punir. Galion, vous soutenez être le responsable de cette opération ?

-Oui, Votre Majesté.

-Alors la sentence est toute trouvée. Vous êtes banni à tout jamais du Sanctuaire d'Apollon. Et peu importe que vous soyez un chevalier d'Athéna : si jamais nous vous trouvons à l'intérieur des remparts, l'exécution sera immédiate et sans appel.

Milo faillit s'étrangler de stupeur. Ah ouais quand même, c'était raide ! Il vit les poings du Triton se serrer à craquer. Une étincelle de cosmos fit son apparition puis disparu aussitôt. Galion serra les dents et s'inclina.

-Très bien, Votre Altesse. Je pars tout de suite. Vous autres, dépêchez-vous !

Les Bronzes sursautèrent en l'entendant hurler. Et voilà qu'il allait passer ses nerfs sur eux. Super. Il se retourna et partit à grand pas vers les portes que son cosmos fit claquer derrière lui. Mais avant de disparaître, il décocha son regard le plus acéré à Milo. "_Tu me le paieras_". Le Scorpion frissonna. Il avait vraiment besoin de s'attirer la colère d'un dieu, avec en plus cette maudite prédiction sur le dos ?

S-S

Il était près de midi quand ils attinrent enfin les abords du Sanctuaire. Galion n'avait pas décroché un mot, et Milo le comprenait. C'était sa faute s'il avait été rabroué et puni par Elissa. Enfin, pas totalement. La prophétie tournait encore dans sa tête. Il avait menti. C'était très clair dans son esprit. "Les demi-dieux fils du Soleil et des Secrets"... Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait signifier ? Le "Soleil" était sûrement Apollon, ça, c'était logique. Mais "les Secrets" ? Et il ne connaissait aucun demi-dieu. Seul Galion et Camus pourraient le renseigner. Il abandonna aussitôt cette idée. Il ne pouvait pas les impliquer là-dedans, il s'était attiré suffisamment d'ennui comme ça. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, son cheval passa la grande porte et le Sanctuaire s'étala sous ses yeux. Cette vue lui faisait toujours de l'effet. Les pierres d'un blanc immaculé brillantes sous le soleil à son zénith, les chevaliers s'affairant à leurs travaux et les apprentis jouant autour des adultes ou en train de s'entraîner en riant. C'était une vision de paradis. Puis il se souvint d'un autre passage : "la demeure d'Athéna croulera sous le mal tant redouté". Et le Sanctuaire entier appartenait à la déesse et accueillait ses réincarnations depuis des milliers d'années. Il allait être détruit. Chouette programme, mais Milo ne le permettrait pas. Jamais. Seiya descendit alors de cheval et s'étira, comme s'il venait de se lever.

-Bon ! Je sais pas pour vous, mais c'est pas moi qui vais faire le rapport !

Tous les Bronzes se tournèrent alors vers Galion et Camus. Milo ne savait pas s'il devait être vexé ou soulagé.

-Ah non ! Si j'y vais elle va encore trouver le moyen de m'envoyer à l'autre bout de la Grèce !refusa Galion avant de se tourner vers son frère.

-Bon, si j'ai bien comprit c'est moi qui y vais ?soupira Camus.

Le Verseau descendit de cheval en pensant déjà à comment il expliquerait le fait qu'ils risquaient d'avoir quelques petits problèmes avec leurs confrères, avant de se tourner vers les Bronzes.

-Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, vous pouvez emmener les chevaux à l'écurie ?

-Je pourrais...commença Seiya.

-Leur donner à manger, les brosser autant que tu veux mais vas-y !

Les Bronzes attendirent que leurs confrères descendent de leurs montures puis s'éclipsèrent avec celles-ci, tandis que Galion croisait les bras sur sa poitrine et se tournait vers Milo.

-Tu n'as pas quelque chose à dire ?lui demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

-Euh... Désolé ?essaya le Scorpion.

-Je sais que tu connais la prophétie. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut oublier. Tu peux mentir à qui tu veux, mais pas à un dieu, Milo. Alors… ?

-Euh... Eh bien...

-Galion !

Le Triton releva la tête et se figea. Milo suivit son regard et vit deux grandes ailes de plumes battre l'air. La chose fonçait sur eux à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle fondit sur Galion, au grand étonnement des deux chevaliers d'Or.

-Dieux merci, tu vas bien !

Milo distingua bientôt une armure sous la tornade de plume. La jeune femme qui la portait s'était jetée au cou de Galion, lequel était encore surpris. Une longue chevelure ressemblant à une vague d'or retombait entre ses ailes. Elle avait un air frêle et léger. Milo pensa tout de suite aux Anges, chevaliers de Zeus. Non, ce n'en était pas une. Galion se mit alors à sourire.

-Je ne me suis absenté qu'un jour, Alnia !

Elle se dégagea de Galion. Le Scorpion distingua alors son visage ; Athéna avait abolie la tradition des masques il y a quelques semaines. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. C'aurait été un crime de cacher ce visage d'une beauté à couper le souffle. La jeunesse se voyait sur ses traits et ses yeux émeraude brillaient d'intelligence. Un diadème argenté serrait son front en guise de casque, gravé de deux ailes se déployant vers l'extérieur. Son teint de rose allait parfaitement avec la blancheur de ses ailes. Elle aurait pu être une déesse que ça n'aurait pas étonné le Scorpion. Ou une reine. Elle fit face au dieu, qui vit son visage s'obscurcir.

-J'ai eu si peur qu'il te tue aussi !

-Comment ça, "aussi" ?demanda-t-il, une pointe de crainte dans la voix.

Milo avait un mauvais pressentiment. Très, très mauvais pressentiment.

-L'apprenti qui devait avoir son armure... est mort ce matin…

Le visage de Galion se décomposa de surprise et d'horreur, en même temps que ceux de Milo et Camus. Et allez, ça allait encore être de leur faute !

-Mais... Comment c'est possible ?!

-Il faut que tu viennes ! Le maître de l'apprenti est dans une colère noire ! J'ai peur qu'il ne s'en prenne aux autres !

Milo arrivait enfin à mettre un nom sur ce visage : Alnia. C'était elle qu'il avait vu parler à Galion avait qu'il parte en mission. Et on avait profité de son absence pour tuer un de ses futurs guerriers. L'enfant aurait dû recevoir son armure dans à peine deux jours ; et il ne la porterait jamais. Des années d'entraînement, de labeur et d'effort, du disciple comme du professeur, partaient en fumée. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Le Scorpion n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Galion se tourna alors vers Camus.

-En faisant ton rapport à Athéna, j'espère que tu lui diras qu'un apprenti est mort par sa faute ! Si elle ne m'avait pas envoyé à Delphes, j'aurais pu empêcher ça !

-EH ! Elle n'en savait rien !la défendit Camus.

-Elle savait parfaitement qu'on était déjà sur la brèche !cria Galion. Les Athéniens ne sont que des lâches ! Ils n'ont eu qu'à attendre que je m'éloigne du Sanctuaire pour massacrer un gamin sans défense !

-Qui te dit que c'est nous qui l'avons tué ?!s'indigna Milo.

-Vous avez toujours aimé frapper en traître ! On serait deux mille ans en arrière que ça aurait été pareil !répliqua Galion qui était véritablement sorti de ses gonds.

-Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis !

-Je ne remets rien nulle part ! Cette fois-ci, c'en est trop ! Je m'entretiendrais avec Athéna dans une heure, le temps de calmer le maître de celui qu'elle a assassiné !

Alors Galion tourna les talons dans un froissement de sa cape et partit, Alnia à côté de lui. Elle était nettement plus calme que son chef. Elle l'arrêta et lui parla. Il répliqua aussitôt et reprit son chemin. Milo devina qu'elle tentait de le raisonner. Quelqu'un qui se risque à donner des conseils à Galion ? Il fallait oser. Ou bien être sûr de ne rien risquer… Milo eut un début de sourire. Mode fouineur activé.

-On devrait les suivre, dit Camus.

-Oh oui, pour nous faire étriper par le maître du gamin !railla Milo.

-Mais non idiot ! Si on n'y va pas, ils penseront qu'on a peur d'eux, et ce sera encore pire !

Le Verseau n'avait pas tort. Milo hocha résolument la tête et s'élança sur les traces du Triton, suivi de Camus. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Il y avait un attroupement près d'une maison. Milo sentit les regards lourds de reproche en traversant la foule de chevalier Noir, et entra. Galion se retourna quand il les entendit passer le seuil, et tendit un bras pour leur barrer le passage.

-Il vaut mieux que vous n'avanciez pas.

-Et pourquoi, s'il-te-plaît ?fanfaronna le Scorpion.

-Pour ça.

Il s'écarta, laissant les Ors horrifiés devant le massacre. Un homme, sûrement le maître, avait posé les deux genoux au sol. Et devant lui, son élève. Ses yeux et sa bouche étaient encore grands ouverts de terreur, cette dernière laissant couler deux filets de sang à la commissure des lèvres. Une plaie béante barrait son torse. Une deuxième plus profonde avait coupé son cœur en deux. Milo fit un pas en arrière, sentant le sien se soulever. Et c'est là que le professeur remarqua la présence des deux chevaliers. Il leva brusquement la tête.

-Vous... C'EST VOUS QUI L'AVEZ TUE !

Il fonça sur eux à la vitesse de l'éclair. Heureusement que Galion avait de bon réflexe. Il donna un coup de poing directement dans le ventre du soldat, ce qui l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la salle. Un murmure de surprise parcourut la foule derrière eux. Le chevalier Noir se releva.

-Seigneur Galion, pourquoi m'empêchez-vous d'aller les tuer ?! Ce sont des assassins !

-Mais es-tu vraiment sûr que ça soit eux ?répliqua sèchement Galion en regardant son sous-fifre de haut.

Ces paroles firent un peu réfléchir le soldat.

-Les tuer ne ramènera pas ton apprenti. Ça ne fera que faire couler plus de sang.

-Eh ! Regardez !

C'était un des chevaliers qui avait crié. Il montra le cadavre du doigt.

-Regardez ces marques ! Ce sont celles des attaques de Pégase !

-Il a raison !s'écria un autre. Athéna a envoyé son chevalier favori nous exterminer !

-ARRÊTEZ UN PEU DE DIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI !

La foule se tu aussitôt en entendant Galion hurler. Il avait juste haussé le ton pour attirer leur attention, et ça avait marché.

-Ce sont juste des traces de coup, pas de Météore ! J'en ai moi-même reçut, et ils ne ressemblent pas à ça ! Vous voyez bien que c'est une lame qui a provoqué ces blessures, et les Athéniens n'en porte pas ! Mais je tirerais tout ça au clair, et trouverez les coupables quel qu'il soit ! Maintenant retournez à vos travaux !

Le cosmos de Galion explosa, signifiant aux chevaliers Noir qu'ils avaient suffisamment énervés leur chef comme ça. Ils se dispersèrent, mais Galion n'avait pas réussi à faire taire tous leurs doutes. La colère grondait. La haine s'éveillait dans les cœurs. La révolte était proche...


	5. Chapter 5

-Est-ce que vous allez longtemps rester là à ne rien faire ?! Mes apprentis se font massacrer par on-ne-sait-trop-qui et nous sommes plantés là à discuter ! Réveillez-vous bon sang ! Ou bien il faut qu'il y ait une hécatombe pour que vous daigniez bien vous bouger ?!

-Galion, restez à votre place et surveillez vos paroles !tonna Shion.

Le Triton ravala sa rage, mais ne se rassit pas. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir épargné Athéna quand il l'avait prise en otage. Rectification : il ne commençait pas, il l'avait regretté la seconde d'après. Il aurait dû lui trancher la gorge. S'il l'avait fait, il ne serait pas là à jouer les hypocrites avec une gamine pourrie gâtée qui ne savait rien faire de mieux de ses dix doigts que d'empoisonner la vie des autres. Surtout la sienne, d'ailleurs.

Ils étaient en pleine audience du conseil qui avait été réunis en urgence. Il se composait des Ors (qui avaient été arrachés à leur déjeuner), du Grand Pope, et bien évidemment d'Athéna. Camus et Milo surveillaient attentivement le débat. Ça pouvait dégénérer d'un instant à l'autre, surtout si le prince était présent. Galion se tenait à une extrémité du U que formaient les sièges des membres du conseil. Il avait son air des mauvais jours. Il reprit :

-Je veux des réponses, Athéna ! Je veux savoir qui a pris mes soldats pour cible !

-Et si je te réponds que c'est moi, Galion, que feras-tu ?

Le Triton fronça les sourcils, prenant un air inquiétant. Un cosmos fait de rage sourde et contenue se mit à brûler autour de lui, faisant réagir plusieurs chevaliers d'Or, dont Camus et Milo.

-Alors je vous ferais payer ce meurtre de votre vie !

-C'est une déclaration de guerre !hurla DeathMask en se levant à son tour.

-DeathMask calme-toi ! On n'en est pas encore là !le calma Mû.

-Tu l'as entendu ! Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance ! Poséidon n'a jamais apporté rien de bon au Sanctuaire, et ce lâche n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de nous envoyer son fils pour nous détruire !

-QUOI ?!s'étrangla Galion en se levant d'un coup. Répète un peu pour voir !

-ASSEZ !

Athéna se tenait droite devant son trône, placé entre les deux parties de l'assemblée. Son sceptre brillait dans sa main.

-Assez de médisance, assez d'insulte ! Je ne tolérais aucun doute envers moi, Galion, et quand à toi DeathMask, aucun chevalier digne de ce nom ne devrait demander que l'on verse le sang !

Le Cancer se rembrunit et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Si on pouvait plus s'amuser... Galion, lui, restait debout, tendu à craquer, prêt à appeler son trident et déchiqueter le Cancer. Il ferait ravaler sa langue à ce chevalier de pacotille, et plus vite qu'il ne le pensait ! Lui, travailler pour un lâche comme Poséidon ! Il avait sa fierté !

-Nous reprendrons quand vous vous serrez tous calmés ! La séance est levée !

La déesse contourna alors son trône, balayant le sol de la traîne de sa robe et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Les chevaliers quittèrent la salle en même temps que Galion, lequel était loin d'être satisfait. L'affaire faisait du sur-place. Et il n'accepterait pas un troisième mort. Ses soldats non plus. Athéna les regarda partir, puis se tourna vers l'une des colonnes. La personne qui se tenait dans son ombre sortit, dévoilant ainsi Ikky du Phénix.

-Tu as entendu ?

-Oui Athéna, mais pourquoi m'avoir demandé d'y assister ?

La déesse quitta son chevalier des yeux et regarda droit devant elle. La pluie commença à tomber en averse dehors, alors que les nuages menaçaient déjà depuis plusieurs heures.

-Parce que Galion commence à représenter une menace beaucoup trop grande. Il a beau dire le contraire, je suis sûre qu'il alimente la révolte contre moi.

Ikky fronça les sourcils.

-Que comptez-vous faire ?

Alors elle se tourna vers lui, et le tonnerre éclaira l'air grave et cruel de la déesse de la Sagesse.

S-S

-La paix était déjà bancale, mais là je crois qu'on est dans l'impasse...

-Elle ne l'est que si on le croit. Galion, si toi aussi tu commences à envisager de reprendre la Guerre Noire...

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Alnia. Il y a suffisamment eut de mort comme ça, et je tiendrais ma promesse envers Athéna. Tout le monde a assez souffert dans cette histoire, à commencer par toi.

Pourtant Alnia parut encore plus tourmentée. Galion était un homme de parole, mais en ce qui concernait Athéna, il pouvait faire preuve d'une cruauté abominable.

Le chef des chevaliers Noirs était à son bureau, en train de travailler dans ses quartiers, dans le temple du Verseau. Encore une journée chargée. Il s'était changé pour mettre une chemise blanche ample et un pantalon noir, plus confortable que des habits d'entraînements. C'était pratique pour combattre, pas pour travailler au calme. Alnia se pencha à côté de lui, curieuse. Elle avait quittée son armure. L'une des manches de sa robe blanche vint s'étaler sur le bureau. Cette robe légère et élégante faisait penser à celles d'Athéna, mais Galion se gardait bien d'en faire la remarque. Il tenait à garder sa tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire avec tant de sérieux ?demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-J'écris à Alexian. Il m'a demandé quelques conseils.

-Comment ?! Mais... je le croyais mort !sursauta la Colombe.

-Il ne l'est pas. Il va bien, il a réussi à rallier Pella et à retrouver nos alliés là-bas.

-Donc votre dispute, c'était une ruse ?

-Je lui ai tout expliqué dans une première lettre. Il...

Elle posa alors une main sur son poignet, l'obligeant en douceur à arrêter d'écrire. Son air triste et inquiet commençait à éveiller l'attention de Galion. Alnia était sa lieutenante, et il prenait ses inquiétudes et remarques au sérieux. En tant que femme-chevalier de la Colombe, elle était gardienne de la paix dans le Sanctuaire. Son armure avait beau la faire ressembler à un Ange, elle n'en était pas moins Athénienne.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Galion, j'ai l'impression que tu ne comprends pas la gravité de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes... Ecrire à tes troupes ne nous aidera pas, au contraire, Athéna pourrait s'en servir contre toi. Ta vie ne tient qu'à un fil dans ces lieux, et tu sais qu'à force de tirer dessus...

Galion se leva et fit face à Alnia.

-C'est Athéna qui me force à agir ainsi en m'éloignant du centre des pouvoirs au Sanctuaire. Et je n'ordonne aucun rassemblement des troupes, Alnia.

-Pourtant elles se préparent déjà à l'attaque. Le Sanctuaire est bien trop fragile en ce moment pour résister à une offensive, Galion, et je te connais assez bien pour dire que tu saurais en profiter.

-Et moi je sais à quel point tu as soufferte de cette maudite guerre. On t'a demandée de choisir entre moi et Athéna, et je ne veux plus te faire subir ça. Tant que tu seras sous ma protection, je ne laisserais jamais faire une chose pareille...

Il l'enlaça et elle se blottit alors contre lui. Elle leva la tête vers lui. Elle aurait presque voulu se noyer dans les yeux de son roi.

-Galion...

Il se pencha vers elle. Elle se laissa alors sombrer et ferma les yeux, avant de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se redressa et passa un bras autour de son cou, approfondissant leur baiser, et lui resserra son étreinte, lui arrachant un sourire. Ils ignoraient encore le drame dont ils allaient être les victimes. Camus, lui, avançait dans le couloir principal de la Maison du Verseau. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Sûrement parce qu'ils étaient à deux doigt de la guerre ? Athéna ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien. Quand il s'arrêta. Il avait entendu des bruits de pas. Il balaya les alentours du regard.

-Qui va là ? Répondez !

-Seigneur Camus, écartez-vous.

Cinq chevaliers d'Argent apparurent, accompagnés de Phénix. Pourtant il n'était pas loin de deux heures du matin.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je vous ai demandé de vous écarter, martela Ikky.

-Pas avant de savoir ce que vous manigancez !

-Alors vous ne nous laissez pas le choix !

Camus n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que le Bronze était juste devant lui.

-Par les ailes du Phénix !

Il allait hurler de douleur quand Ikky le bâillonna de sa main. Il s'effondra après l'attaque de Phénix qui fit signe à ses compagnons d'avancer. Galion et Alnia n'entendirent pas l'attaque du Bronze. Peut-être Galion perçut-il un tressaillement de cosmos, mais il n'en montra rien. Alors des coups retentirent sur la porte. Des coups furieux qui ressemblaient plus à des coups d'épaule pour forcer l'entrée. Il sursauta et se détacha d'Alnia qui se colla davantage à lui, terrifiée, en ramenant ses mains sur les épaules de Galion. Son amant fixait la porte qui vacillait sur ses gonds, incrédule.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Galion du Triton, au nom d'Athéna, ouvrez !

L'interpellé ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Athéna ! Elle avait finalement osée ! Venir l'arrêter, lui, dans ses propres appartements ! Il se tourna alors vers la Colombe.

-Il faut que tu partes ! Ils vont te...

Elle le fit taire d'un second baiser.

-Je ne te laisserais pas seul, Galion. Pas face à eux.

Le Triton n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les Argents défonçaient la porte et déferlaient dans les quartiers du chevalier Noir. Alnia se cramponna davantage à la chemise de Galion, peinant à retrouver son calme. Il l'enserra dans ses bras, quitte à encaisser à sa place. Ikky s'avança, méprisant royalement la présence de la Colombe.

-Galion, sur l'ordre d'Athéna, vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

-Mais quelle mouche l'a piquée ?!

-Ne compliquez pas les choses et rendez-vous sans résister !

-Dans vos rêves !

Il lâcha alors Alnia et courut vers l'endroit où trônait son épée. On ne lui laissa pas le temps de la prendre.

-Flèche fantôme !

La pointe de métal, bien réelle, frappa le Triton en plein dos. Il n'eut pas le temps de hurler. Il tomba, entraîné dans son élan, juste à côté de son arme. Alnia se précipita vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Il tremblait de douleur. Il se crispa encore, les yeux hagards, puis se détendit d'un seul coup. Il retomba sur le sol.

-Non ! Galion !cria Alnia.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, et lui resta inerte contre son cœur, la tête renversée en arrière, inconscient. Elle jeta un regard désespéré autour d'elle. Les Argents se rapprochaient. Elle n'avait que quelques secondes. Quand elle vit la corne de chasse. Elle avait dû être rattachée à l'armure du Triton. Elle comprit aussitôt qu'elle voyait la légendaire Conque, offerte par Poséidon à son fils. Le moyen de recevoir du secours où qu'on se trouve. Elle tendit le bras et l'attrapa, rapide comme l'éclair.

-NON, NE FAIS PAS CA !hurla Ikky.

Pourtant elle le fit. Le son se répercuta dans tout le Sanctuaire et les chevaliers Noirs levèrent la tête, eux qui étaient encore à faire leur ronde. Bizarrement, les Athéniens ne bougèrent pas. La Conque devait alerter ami et allié, pas se faire repérer de ses adversaires.

-Vous avez entendus ça ?

-Ça venait de la Maison du Verseau !

-Mais c'est pas là où...

-Le roi ! Ils s'en sont pris à lui !

-Athéna a rompue sa promesse !

Soudain l'un d'eux monta sur une colonne qui s'était effondrée. C'était un haut gradé.

-Le seigneur Galion a défendu Athéna, et voyez ce qu'ils ont fait ! Mais ils croient sûrement qu'on va les laisser faire ?!

-NON !hurlèrent les soldats.

-ALORS AUX ARMES !

Les chevaliers se précipitèrent dans les réserves et prirent lances et épées, puis s'engagèrent dans les douze Maisons. Athéna avait mis le feu aux poudres. En s'en prenant à Galion, elle déclarait la guerre à tous les chevaliers Noirs. Elle croyait sans doute que, privé d'autorité et d'instruction, ils paniqueraient et commettraient des erreurs qui lui permettraient de déclencher les hostilités. Mais ils ne la laisseront pas faire. Ils grimpèrent en hâte, la rage au ventre, les vétérans en première ligne. Ils ne rencontrèrent aucune résistance, ou presque : tous les gardiens dormaient. Tant mieux. Quiconque aurait été sur leur chemin aurait été exterminés sans sommation. Il aurait dû faire face à toute l'armée Noire. Ce fut malheureusement le cas de la Vierge. Il allait passer dans ses quartiers privés, quand il entendit les pas de course des chevaliers. Il eut juste le temps de se retourner. La dernière chose dont il se souvint, c'était l'éclat d'argent d'une lame et le noir d'une armure.

S-S

Pendant ce temps, dans le onzième temple, Ikky rattrapait Alnia dans ses bras. Elle s'était évanouie après avoir reçue l'Illusion du Phénix, en essayant de les empêcher d'approcher et de se défendre. Il la soutenait par la taille, mais celui pour lequel il était venu, c'était Galion, qui gisait au centre de la pièce. Il adressa un signe du menton à deux Argents vers lui, et les deux chevaliers saisirent le Triton par les épaules. L'un d'eux remarqua la flèche plantée au milieu du dos du souverain, et l'arracha sans état d'âme. Galion se redressa d'un seul coup avec un cri, complètement réveillé par la douleur. Alors il vit la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Alnia était sans connaissance sur un bras du chevalier Phénix, sa robe formant une corolle blanche autour d'elle. Lui était encadré de deux Argents, et trois autres n'attendaient qu'un signal pour l'abattre. Il sentait son sang couler derrière lui. Ses traits se déformèrent sous l'effet de la colère, et son cosmos déferla dans ses veines dans une explosion de rage.

-ATHENAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

On le mena sans ménagement au temple. Quand il passa dans le couloir principal, il vit son frère, étendu sans connaissance.

-Camus ! Que lui avez-vous fait ?!

-Vous feriez mieux de vous préoccuper de votre sort, dit simplement Phénix.

Ils atteignirent le temple d'Athéna quelques minutes après. Elle se tenait au centre de la salle du trône, son sceptre à la main. Les Argents forcèrent Galion à s'agenouiller malgré ses protestations, tandis qu'Ikky tenait toujours Alnia. Le Triton bouillait de colère.

-Dites, c'est une habitude d'aller chercher quelqu'un comme ça à deux heures du matin ?!

-Pour autant que je sache, vous ne dormiez pas.

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé avoir fait pour mériter ça ?!

-J'ai bien senti la haine des chevaliers Noirs à mon égard. Il est impossible qu'elle ait atteint une telle intensité sans avoir été attisée... Je vous mets aux fers pour haute trahison, Galion !

-C'est absurde ! Vous avez rompu notre acco…

-Athéna !

Milo déboula dans la salle. Il était essoufflé. Il s'arrêta net en voyant le sang sur Galion.

-Mais... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

-Rien qui te regarde, Milo !cria Athéna en perdant son sang-froid. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Les chevaliers Noirs ! Ils arrivent !

-Quoi ?!

-Ils montent en masse ! Shaka a essayé de les arrêter, mais il a été battu !

Athéna hoqueta de surprise. Shaka, battu ?! Ils devaient être une centaine pour pouvoir se défaire de la Vierge. Une centaine de chevalier Noir capable de battre un chevalier d'Or était en route pour se venger d'elle. Le Triton se releva en serrant les dents et fit face au Scorpion. On lui avait arraché la tige de la flèche, mais il sentait encore la pointe présente dans sa chair.

-Il faut à tout prix les empêcher d'approcher, ou on court à la catastrophe !

Milo lui lança un regard surpris, mais l'air profondément inquiet du Triton lui fit bien comprendre qu'il ne cherchait pas à protéger Athéna. C'était ses hommes qu'il voulait sauver : Athéna n'aurait aucun scrupule à lâcher ses chevaliers sur eux.

-Je vais m'en occuper ! Sagitta, suis moi !ordonna Athéna à la Flèche. Milo, où les as-tu vus ?

-Ils sont en train de traverser la maison du Capricorne ! J'ai réussi à les devancer !

Athéna partit, le chevalier de la Flèche sur ses talons. La vérité, c'était que Milo avait eu si peur de voir tant de chevalier monter les marches que sa vitesse s'était retrouvée accrue. Ces gars étaient fous de rage ! Il vit alors Galion tomber du coin de l'œil. Il le rattrapa de justesse et le déposa au sol, inquiet.

-Eh, c'est pas le moment de roupiller !

-J'aimerais te voir avec une pointe de flèche dans la cage thoracique, tu vas voir, ça fait du bien !

-Ah ouais, désolé.

-Seigneur Milo, éloignez-vous de lui !tonna Ikky.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?! A propos, qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?!

-J'ai obéit aux ordres, c'est tout !

-C'est comme ça qu'on déclenche une guerre, idiot !

Ikky se mit lentement à comprendre, et baissa la tête. Galion le fusillait du regard. Milo lui fit béquille et l'aida à se relever. Le Triton le remercia d'un hochement de tête, puis se dégagea. Il marcha droit vers Phénix qui pâlit au fur et à mesure que le Triton approchait. C'est que vu la façon dont son cosmos brûlait autour de ses poings, il n'était pas d'humeur très jouasse.

-Ça fait deux fois que tu me trahi. Deux fois de trop.

Le Phénix déglutit. C'est qu'il ferait peur !

-Je suis dans le camp d'Athéna, maintenant. Vous étiez dans l'erreur, et j'ai fini par le comprendre, arriva à articuler Ikky.

Milo s'attendait à ce que Galion se jette sur le Bronze et lui casse la nuque. Au lieu de ça, il se mit à... rire. Son cosmos disparut.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?reprit Phénix.

-Il y a que je ne vous ai jamais ordonné de tenter de détruire le monde ou de voler l'armure du Sagittaire. Je vous ait juste dit de faire disparaître les Bronzes. Vous l'avez fait tous seuls...

Le Scorpion écarquilla les yeux. Donc, Athéna avait accusé Galion à tort ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait commandité le meurtre des Bronzes, mais à part ça il était innocent du fait d'avoir volé une armure ! Phénix avait ouvert des yeux ronds comme des billes.

-Je ne cherchais qu'à éliminer une menace pour mes soldats. Et vous n'en avez fait qu'à votre tête.

-C'est faux !

-Prouve que je mens, dans ce cas. Oh c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas, tu as laissé mourir le seul qui connaissait mes instructions, Dragon Noir !

Phénix baissa honteusement la tête. Galion avait raison, une fois de plus. Le sourire de celui-ci s'estompa, à l'horreur du Bronze.

-Je devrais te tuer pour ça. Six valeureux chevaliers sont morts à cause de ta lâcheté. Quatre pour les chevaliers de l'Apocalypse, deux pour Axia et Eox qui sont morts durant la bataille.

Milo avait l'impression que le Bronze allait se volatiliser. Galion prit alors Alnia des bras du Phénix qui recula, comptant faire profil bas pendant quelque temps. Elle se réveilla presque aussitôt.

-Ça va ?demanda-t-il.

-Je crois que j'ai fait le plus horrible cauchemar de toute ma vie...

-A la différence que ce n'était pas un rêve... Argh !

La douleur lui brouilla la vue. Alnia le retint de tomber et se redressa par la même occasion.

-Bon sang, c'est moi ou cette flèche s'enfonce de plus en plus ?!articula douloureusement Galion.

Milo comprit en une seconde. Les Flèches Fantômes ! Sagitta devait s'en être servi. Avec le même effet que quand Athéna se les était reçues...

- Faut-t'en débarrasser tout de suite !

-Non, sans blague ?!

-Je m'en occupe !dit aussitôt Alnia. Nico, Yann, essayez de contenir l'émeute !

Les Argents furent un peu prit au dépourvu de recevoir des ordres, mais obéirent aussitôt.

-Milo, va aider Athéna, Ikky..

-Je ne reçois mes ordres que d'Athé...

-LAISSE-MOI PARLER. Tu vas accompagner Milo et essayer de rattraper tes bêtises !

Le Phénix allait répliquer quand il rencontra le regard d'Alnia. OK. Ne pas discuter. Compris.

-D'accord ! Milo, t'es prêt ?

-Toujours !

Les deux chevaliers partirent sur-le-champ. Ils passèrent la porte, puis dévalèrent les escaliers. Au bout de quelques minutes ils arrivèrent au temple du Verseau et pilèrent net. Les chevaliers Noirs avaient accéléré la cadence. Ils étaient aux bas des marches du temple. Et, tout en haut de celle-ci, Athéna. Les lances se hérissaient vers elle, les épées sortaient de leur fourreau, mais elle restait imperturbable.

-Tuons-la !

-Vous allez regretter d'avoir massacré nos apprentis !

Elle se tourna vers Sagitta, et hocha la tête. Il leva la main. Des archers sortirent alors des rochers bordant le chemin des douze maisons, arc tendus et prêt à tirer. Les chevaliers Noir poussèrent des cris d'alerte, d'autre hurlèrent de rage. Milo comprit avec horreur ce qui allait se passer. Si la Flèche baissait la main, tous les archers tireraient. Les chevaliers Noir étaient tombés dans un guet-apens. Ayoros était présent parmi les archers. Mais il ne pourrait pas tirer. Sa vue se troublait de temps à autre, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Bon sang, il peinait même à tendre son arc ! Bah, il s'était sûrement un peu trop entraîné ces derniers jours. Il avait dû trop forcer.

Athéna regardait la scène de haut. Elle s'apprêtait à donner un ordre qui resterait dans les mémoires. Le massacre de tous les renégats que Galion avait dressés contre elle. Soudain une lueur bleue l'aveugla, lui faisant faire un pas en arrière.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

-Je ne vous laisserais pas faire !

Elle fit volte-face, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Galion et Alnia. Le Triton avait une main tendue ; une flamme de cosmos y brûlait. La déesse jeta un regard derrière son épaule. Un bouclier ! Galion avait dressé un bouclier autour de ses soldats, rendant impossible le fait d'en blesser un seul.

-Chevaliers, en joue !ordonna-t-il.

Ses soldats comprirent aussitôt. Ils visèrent Athéna de leurs lances et arcs, n'attendant plus qu'un mot de Galion, provoquant la fureur de la déesse.

-Nous sommes maintenant à égalité ! Mais croyez-vous que vos hommes soient assez rapide pour empêcher que les miens ne vous tue ?

Elle serra les dents, en même temps que son sceptre dans sa main.

-C'est un pari dangereux, Galion, mais je suis prête à le tenir ! En attendant...

Athéna fit pivoter son sceptre vers Galion qui recula d'un pas.

-...je vais vous faire subir le même sort qu'à Hadès !

Le Triton écarquilla les yeux en voyant la lance se lever. Une lumière dorée intense commença à émerger de la pointe, le faisant porter la main à son côté, espérant dégainer. Sauf qu'il ne rencontra que du vide. Bon sang, son arme était encore dans ses quartiers ! Athéna eut un début de sourire et s'apprêta à lancer son sceptre… quand il se dévia brusquement.

-Comment ?!...Milo ?!

Le Scorpion s'était jeté sur elle et tenait la lance d'or loin du chef ennemi, rendant le tir impossible.

-Lâche ça, Scorpion, ou tu vas le regretter !

-Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faites ?! Bon sang, vous alliez tuer des dizaines de personne ! Comment on en est arrivé là, hein ?! COMMENT ?! Ce combat n'a aucun sens ! Restons-en là avant de provoquer une catastrophe ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'on cherche à vous monter les uns contre les autres ?!

Galion se détendit aussitôt.

-Mais ça voudrait dire que...

-Que quelqu'un savait exactement que nous allions nous entretuer, déduit Athéna en finissant de baisser son arme.

-Donc vous reconnaissez avoir tentée de me supprimer.

-Lâche l'affaire, fils de Poséidon.

Ces trois derniers mots sonnaient comme une insulte, pourtant Galion garda son calme. Il fallait qu'il montre l'exemple à ses soldats pour éviter un bain de sang. Il fit taire une fois de plus sa haine et se força à rester impassible. Au lieu de ça, il se concentra sur Milo. Il avait l'air sincère. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une ruse pour les tuer une fois le dos tourné.

-Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? A moins que...

-Ce n'est pas moi ! Je le sais parce que... parce que...

-Allez, parle. Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

Milo comprit alors qu'il était tombé dans un piège. Galion savait depuis toujours qu'il connaissait bel et bien la prophétie et avait menti à la Pythie. Il avait juste attendu qu'il lui donne le bâton pour le battre. Il se maudit intérieurement. Et dire que quelques minutes avant le Triton était sur le point de mourir des suites des Flèches Fantômes ! Il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour retrouver sa rancœur contre celui qui l'avait fait bannir de Delphes. Oh, et puis pourquoi ne pas leur dire, s'ils voulaient tellement savoir comment le Sanctuaire allait être détruit ?

-Je le sais parce que la prophétie l'avait prévue.

Un murmure d'incompréhension parcouru les Athéniens et les Troyens. Athéna se raidit et Galion se mit à sourire. "Eh bien voilà quand tu veux !"devait-il penser en même temps que mille et un argument pour le faire pendre pour avoir lu un Livre Sibyllin. Milo réussit à contenir ses craintes et continua :

-Lors de notre mission à Delphes, j'ai accidentellement eut accès à un passage. Il s'est illuminé et est venu à moi de lui-même.

-Mais bien sûr... siffla Galion en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, le même sourire amusé et cruel aux lèvres.

Milo aurait presque pu superposer les traits de Poséidon sur Galion. Même expression, même attitude, même éloquence dévastatrice. Même ego surdimensionné. Cette ressemblance frappante le déstabilisa une seconde, puis il se réprima. Il n'avait pas l'empereur des Mers devant lui. Juste son fils héritier capable de tuer un chevalier d'Or et les plus puissants guerriers en une attaque. Par tous les dieux il fallait qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'il disait, sinon...

-Les demi-dieux fils du soleil et des secrets se rendront sous les cieux de la mer des périls et des pires dangers, la peur du passé et le désespoir de la rivière les y attendront, la demeure d'Athéna croulera sous le mal tant redouté, vengeance et haine des ruines du royaume de l'obscurité naîtront, le père des êtres d'avant les dieux sèmera la mort et détruira espoir et foyers. Voilà ce qu'elle disait.

Le visage de Galion se décomposa de dépit. Milo se retint de lui crier "Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça maintenant, hein ?", mais s'abstenu en voyant que le Triton avait perdu sa bonne humeur et sûrement son sens de l'humour en même temps que son sourire.

-Les ruines du royaume de l'obscurité, tu as dit ?

-Les ruines, ce sont ce qui reste du royaume, à savoir les survivants. Et l'obscurité, je pense que c'est suffisamment clair.

-Bon sang... pâlit Galion en se mettant une main devant sa bouche.

Milo ignorait pourquoi il avait l'air si bouleversé, mais il mit ça sur le compte qu'il n'appréciait pas trop être le jouet d'une prédiction d'un autre dieu. Ça devait faire bizarre. Le manipulateur manipulé.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances, Milo ?demanda Athéna d'une voix tremblante.

-J'en ai bien peur.

Galion restait muet. Alnia posa une main sur son épaule et lui murmura quelque mot. Il reprit alors un peu de vitalité mais était toujours d'une pâleur inquiétante. Il se tourna vers les chevaliers Noirs.

-Vous l'avez entendu ? On cherche à provoquer une guerre, et il est hors de question que nous nous laissions manipuler !

La foule cria son accord.

-Retournez chez vous et demain vous reprendrez vos tâches comme d'habitude ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette nuit, c'est clair ? Et le premier qui prônera encore un affrontement comme celui-ci, il verra ce dont je suis capable quand on me prive d'une nuit de sommeil !

La plaisanterie fit sourire un bon nombre de chevalier Noir et ils se dispersèrent. Les Athéniens, quant à eux, attendait encore les ordres d'Athéna, et regrettaient que leur cheffe ne soit pas aussi spontanée que Galion envers ses soldats.

Athéna fixait toujours Galion. Quelque chose lui échappait. Quelque chose d'évident, elle le sentait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver. Elle laissa tomber. Ce ne devait pas être si important.

-Galion, Milo, nous nous reverrons à l'aube pour discuter de cette prédiction. Peut-être pourrons-nous comprendre sa signification.

Le Scorpion soupira. Dans à peine une heure et demie le soleil se lèverait. Bon sang pourquoi Athéna ne pouvait pas faire arrêter Galion le lendemain ? Il ne demandait pas grand-chose, juste une nuit entière de répit...


	6. Chapter 6

Milo dormait presque sur sa chaise. D'abord Galion avait eu la bonne idée d'aller visiter le temple d'Apollon de nuit, et maintenant Athéna écrasait une révolte de chevaliers Noirs à trois heures du matin !

-Eh, t'endors pas !lui chuchota Shun en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Le conseil avait été réuni encore une fois. Deux fois en deux jours. Ça devenait alarmant. Mais cette fois-ci, tous les Bronzes divins avaient été conviés, ainsi qu'Alnia, en tant que commandante en seconde des armées Noires. Elle trônait au côté de son roi, son armure aux grandes ailes repliées sur elle. Elle devenait plus belle de jour en jour. Mais au fond, elle restait ce qu'elle avait toujours été : une guerrière, capable de tuer de sang-froid le cas échéant. Athéna elle-même le savait, et redoutait un peu cette femme. Et plus que tout, elle en était jalouse. Pas pour sa puissance ou ses pouvoirs. Parce qu'elle était l'une des seuls, voire La seule, à pouvoir détruire Galion de l'intérieur. Elle, la déesse de la Sagesse, s'en était toujours trouvée incapable. Elle s'était toujours trouvée incapable d'égaler une simple mortelle. Et ça, ça la fichait en rogne.

Milo bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et Athéna lui lança un regard assassin, avant de se lever.

-Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes ici ! Milo du Scorpion nous a ramené de Delphes une prophétie annonçant de grands malheurs à venir ! Une partie s'est déjà réalisée, mais nous ignorons toujours qui se cache derrière tout ça !

-C'est faux.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le Triton. Il avait les jambes croisées et s'adossait à un des montants du dossier de sa chaise. Il avait l'air de drôlement s'ennuyer à parler de la destruction du monde.

-Milo l'a dit. "Le père des êtres d'avant les dieux".

-Mais il n'y avait RIEN avant les dieux, leur fit remarquer Shura.

Galion haussa les épaules.

-J'ignore aussi qui ça peut être précisément, mais au moins nous avons quelques indices. En tout cas, je n'ose pas imaginer jusqu'où il peut aller. Vous n'ignorez pas qu'à cause de lui, nous avons été au bord de la guerre civile. Il n'empêche que nos conflits l'ont bien aidé…

-Il me semble évident que c'est lui qui a assassiné vos apprentis pour me faire passer pour la coupable, se défendit Athéna. Il voulait nous affaiblir en nous divisant.

Le regard de Galion s'est durci. Il serra les dents.

-Evidemment.

Milo savait ce que pensais Galion. Et il ne croyait pas un mot que ce que lui disait Saori. Et même lui, le chevalier du Scorpion, doutait. Ca arrangerait bien Athéna qu'une autre personne ait prit les chevaliers Noirs pour cible. Et le Triton se retenait tout juste de crier cette hypothèse haut et fort. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de le faire. Les chevaliers n'étaient pas idiots (enfin, pas tous) ils avaient bien saisi. Et Galion n'avait pas tords, en fin de compte. Ses paroles étaient vraiment aussi dangereuses que ses lames. Ils arrivaient à faire douter des chevaliers de leur déesse.

-Mais puis que vous semblez en savoir si long sur notre ennemi, que décidez-vous ?railla Athéna, pourtant l'air sérieuse.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faut suivre la prophétie et partir pour la « mer des périls ».

Ces paroles firent se lever plusieurs chevaliers d'Or, mais Athéna les fit taire d'un simple regard. Milo, maintenant complétement réveillé, dévisagea Galion. L'air calme qu'il arborait tout à l'heure n'était plus qu'un masque. C'était l'air préféré de son père : une expression terrifiante qui signifiait qu'il vous tenait entre ses griffes. C'était un piège.

-Une mission ?! Alors qu'on a si peu d'information ?!s'étrangla Shion.

-Ou bien peut-être préférez-vous attendre tranquillement que l'ennemi réussisse finalement à nous monter les uns contre les autres et détruise le Sanctuaire de l'intérieur ?

-T'aimerais bien, avoue !cria DeathMask.

-J'avoue que voir certain d'entre vous agoniser dans d'atroces souffrances est tentant... Particulièrement certain.

Milo se redressa d'un seul coup sur son siège. Ah d'accord il ne prenait même pas la peine de le cacher ! On pouvait dire qu'il ne doutait de rien ! Les autres chevaliers d'Or se tendirent aussi. Quand Galion s'aperçut qu'ils prenaient sa menace au sérieux, il dû retenir le sourire ironique qui lui montait aux lèvres. Décidemment, les chevaliers d'Athéna étaient longs à la détente ! Il continua, se disant que son amusement n'était pas vraiment compatible au discours qu'il allait tenir.

-Mais si jamais nous restons les bras croisés, et c'est valable pour nous tous, des innocents souffriront. Mû, tu voudrais bien sûr protéger ton disciple.

-Evidemment !

-Et je suis bien d'accord. Il est de notre devoir à tous de protéger les personnes vivant dans ce Sanctuaire ! Mais imaginez que nous sombrions dans le chaos, comme l'aimerait celui qui manipule toute cette histoire. Qui est-ce qui l'empêchera d'étendre son pouvoir sur Rodorio, sur la Grèce, sur la Terre entière !

Milo haussa un sourcil. Joli discours de la part de celui qui a failli égorger Athéna et condamner la planète par la même occasion ! Pourtant il avait raison, et ça tout le monde le comprenait (oui même Seiya c'est vous dire à quel point c'était évident). Même Athéna semblait convaincue.

-Donc c'est décidé : une expédition partira en mer ! Galion, Camus ! En tant que fils de Poséidon, vous êtes tout désignés pour pouvoir nous garantir le succès de cette mission, mais hors de question de laisser un chevalier Noir seul. Ne le prend pas mal Camus, mais vu les… « talents » de notre très cher ami, je ne peux pas me permettre de le lâcher dans la nature.

Galion soupira. Alors qu'intérieurement il jubilait. Ce qu'Athéna était prévisible... C'était trop facile.

-Les Bronzes Divins, bien sûr, vous accompagnerons, ainsi que Milo qui...

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi moi ?!cria le concerné en sautant de son siège.

-Tu es le seul qui connaisse la prophétie par cœur. Et ce genre de prédiction ne se donne qu'à celui qui est censé la comprendre et prévoir ses actions en conséquence.

Aïe. Problème : il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que voulait dire ces vers. Ils avaient juste réussis à en déchiffrer un, et encore, c'était quand il s'était réalisé et qu'ils avaient frôlés la catastrophe. Et la suite de la prophétie n'avait pas l'air mieux...

-Je crois que nous avons le compte, fini Athéna.

Les chevaliers se levèrent, prêts à partir, quand Milo vit Galion se pencher à l'oreille d'Alnia. Aïe, revoilà les problèmes. Elle hocha la tête et se leva à son tour :

-Si vous le permettez, Athéna, j'aimerais me joindre à eux.

Un murmure parcouru les chevaliers d'Or, mais la lieutenante les fit taire d'un regard acéré. Athéna non plus n'avait pas l'air d'être très emballée à l'idée que la protectrice de la paix au Sanctuaire parte en mission, surtout maintenant. Milo lança un regard curieux à Galion qui trônait toujours sur sa chaise. Il avait l'air impatient de voir ce qu'allait dire la déesse, sourire sadique à l'appui. Au moins quelqu'un qui s'amusait pendant les réunions.

-Et pourquoi le veux-tu ?demanda Athéna d'un ton étonné.

-Parce que j'ai la nette impression que vous mettez les chevaliers Noirs un peu de côté, princesse, dit la Colombe en se redressant, sûre d'elle. Mais il est évident que je me trompe, donc il n'y a pas d'objection à ce que j'y aille, ni que Galion puisse continuer de former son apprenti pendant ce voyage.

Athéna serra les dents. Voilà, elle était coincée. La vérité, c'était qu'elle voulait garder tous les chevaliers Noirs dans un seul endroit. Avoir Galion, seul, à la portée de la main de deux chevaliers d'Or et cinq de Bronze en faisait presque un otage. Et Alnia l'avait bien comprise, alors qu'apparemment Galion l'ignorait encore. Cette femme-chevalier était plus dangereuse que prévu. L'air arrogant  
et royal qu'elle gardait n'était finalement pas qu'une façade. La digne lieutenante de ce démon de Galion. Le Triton avait bien choisi son entourage : s'il disparaissait, le pouvoir reviendrait à Alnia et elle ne serait pas plus avancée. Malédiction, ce chevalier était encore plus vicieux que son père ! Pourtant pas mal de rumeur courrait sur une liaison entre cette femme-chevalier et lui… Sa réflexion fut interrompue par Ayoros, qui s'était mis à tousser.

-Eh bien ?fit-elle, irritée d'être déconcentrée.

Ayoros ne l'entendit pas. Il se plia en deux, accablé par la douleur qui lui tordait les entrailles. Sa toux redoubla. Il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer. Quelque chose l'étouffait. Quand il sentit un contact humide sur sa lèvre. Ce qui se mua en un ruissellement. Le liquide noir coula à terre. Aïolia sauta de sa chaise.

-Ayoros, tu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le Sagittaire s'écroulait, tombant de son siège du même coup. Tout le monde se leva, inquiet. Quant au Lion il tentait en vain de réveiller son frère.

-Ayoros, Ayoros ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

-Encore un de tes plans, Galion ?!siffla le Cancer.

Le Triton leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'oserait jamais empoisonner quelqu'… Oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

Il accourut. Il retourna Ayoros, le mettant sur le dos. Il avait perdu connaissance. Au fur et à mesure qu'il essayait de comprendre, son visage se décomposait.

-Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, et tout de suite !

S-S

Ayoros remuait sous les draps. Aïolia tentait en vain d'enrayer sa souffrance à grand renfort de cosmos, rien n'y faisait. Les autres chevaliers l'avaient laissé seul avec son frère et écoutaient attentivement le verdict du guérisseur. Le Lion revint pile pour l'entendre.

-Alors, Ekarès ?demanda Athéna.

-Ca fait des années que je suis à votre service, Athéna, et croyez-moi si je vous dis que rien ne m'étonnera plus. Mais là, je dois avouer que je suis impuissant.

-Une maladie n'apparaît pas du jour au lendemain comme ça !

-Athéna, je crois que vous vous trompez.

Elle fit volte-face et tomba sur Galion, qui s'adossait à un mur de l'infirmerie.

-Un dieu peut très bien faire apparaître ce qu'il veut instantanément.

-Vous voyez ! J'en étais sûr !cria DeathMask, saisissant un sous-entendu qui n'en était pas un.

Par contre, là où il fit moins le malin, c'est quand le cosmos de Galion se déploya autour de lui, faisant voler ses cheveux autour de sa tête en réduisant en cendre le nœud qui les retenait. La moitié des chevaliers présents firent un bond en arrière. Oui, ils savaient que Galion était puissant, mais au point de dégager plus de cosmos que deux chevaliers d'Or en combat… Il s'était bien amélioré, et même Shaka redoutait un entraînement face à lui.

-Tu commences à sérieusement m'énerver, Cancer ! Laisse-moi parler et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Il balaya l'air du bras comme s'il voulait chasser un insecte. Les chevaliers d'Or poussèrent un cri d'horreur. DeathMask avait... disparu ! Shura fit un bond en arrière.

-Tu viens de le…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'ai téléporté dans son temple. On a dix minutes avant qu'il ne revienne. Par contre à votre place je tâcherais de ne plus être là dans... disons neuf minutes.

Les chevaliers notèrent deux choses : de partir avant que le Cancer et sa mauvaise humeur ne rapplique. Et de ne pas provoquer Galion plus que nécessaire.

-Bon, maintenant qu'on a bien rit, tu peux nous expliquer ?grogna Aphrodite.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, juste que notre ennemi a trouvé une manière plus efficace que le combat pour se débarrasser de nous. Je vous parie ce que vous voulez que cette maladie est mortelle. Et contagieuse.

Il ne remarqua pas que le visage d'Aïolia se renfermait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Il avait bien vu que son frère n'allait pas bien ces derniers temps, mais il n'avait pas soupçonné une seconde une pareille catastrophe. Les chevaliers ne trouvèrent rien à ajouter pour tenter de prouver que Galion avait tort. Milo voyait un autre vers de la prophétie se réaliser : "la demeure d'Athéna croulera sous le mal tant redouté". Bon sang, tout ça se passait beaucoup trop vite !

-Athéna, il faut qu'on parte le plus vite possible !lança-t-il à la déesse.

-Mais nous ne savons même pas où se trouve cette "mer des dangers", leur fit remarquer Shion.

Les chevaliers baissèrent la tête. Même Galion avait l'air embêté par cette question. Soudain Camus se releva.

-Pourtant nous la connaissons tous.

-Ah oui ?railla Galion.

-Evidemment. C'est le Triangle des Bermudes.

Le Triton pâlit aussitôt, en même temps qu'il sursautait. Milo la sentait venir, la mauvaise nouvelle.

-La mer interdite ?! Tu es devenu dingue ?! Ça fait près de mille ans qu'aucun esprit marin n'a osé s'y aventurer !

-Et bien nous serons les premiers.

Galion fit un pas vers son frère.

-Camus, même les demi-dieux savent que c'est la mort qui les attend dans ce Triangle ! L'accès nous est interdit !

-Pourquoi ?demanda curieusement Shaka.

Galion tourna la tête vers la Vierge, et recouvra aussitôt son calme. Craquer devant les chevaliers d'Or ? Pas question.

-Ce n'est qu'une légende, mais il est dit qu'un monstre nous y attendrait. Quiconque entre dans le Triangle est à sa merci. Et comme vous le savez, peu réussisse à en ressortir. Soi-disant que c'est Poséidon qui l'aurait cloitré là. Il se vengerait sur tous ses descendants qui oseraient s'y hasarder…

-Tu l'as dit toi-même : c'est une légende !

-Et Athéna, pour les mortels, vous croyez que c'est quoi ? En tout cas, je n'ai pas envie de vérifier. Ce sera sans moi.

-Galion, il y a des courants très forts par là-bas. Tes pouvoirs seront au maximum, ça m'étonnerait qu'avec cette puissance tu ne puisses pas venir à bout d'un monstre marin, argumenta Camus. En plus, ça ouvrirait la voie à nos demi-frères et à notre père. Il doit être furieux de voir qu'une partie de son territoire est hors de contrôle.

Le Verseau savait parfaitement qu'il ne résisterait pas. C'était le point faible de Rivus : son orgueil. Ce même orgueil qui avait poussé Poséidon à se lancer dans la conquête de la Terre. Oh, il ne le ferait pas pour son père. Juste pour avoir la satisfaction d'avoir conquis toute une parcelle de l'Atlantique au nez de son paternel en la lui volant au passage. C'était la seule partie qui inquiétait un peu Camus. Rivus était donc aussi assoiffé de pouvoir que Poséidon ? Raison de plus pour avoir un minimum de contrôle sur lui. Pour l'instant, il en était encore à la phase test, mais si tout se passait bien, Camus pourrait bientôt manipuler son petit frère aussi bien que celui-ci manipulait les chevaliers d'Athéna. Ça lui servirait à beaucoup de chose, y compris à lui faire avouer où était précisément ses alliés et ceux des chevaliers Noirs. En plus de se faire un peu plus respecté et estimé par celui-ci. Et oui, à force de côtoyer un expert, on apprend quelque truc... Le concerné se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant sûrement à la proposition, avant de répondre :

-Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix…

_Bingo !_se réjouit Camus.

-Parfait ! Je vais affréter un bateau pour demain. A demain, donc, fini Athéna. Oh, à ce propos, Galion ?

-Oui ?

-Dites à Alnia que j'accepte qu'elle vienne.

Galion fut un peu surpris. Il s'était attendu à devoir ruser pour pouvoir avoir cet accord. Athéna mijotait quelque chose, c'était la seule explication.

-Retournez à vos occupations. Aïolia, tu as quartier libre pour aller voir ton frère.

-Merci, Athéna.

Elle lui adressa un hochement de tête, puis se tourna vers ses autres chevaliers.

-Ceux qui parte pour l'expédition, préparez tout le nécessaire. Une fois en mer, je ne pourrais plus rien pour vous : je pense que Poséidon prendrait mal le fait d'envoyer des chevaliers avec ma protection sur ses terres. Il faut donc tout prévoir. Allez-y.

Ils partirent aussitôt, et Shaka se dirigea directement vers son temple. Il ne voulait pas que ses camarades découvrent le malaise qui l'habitait déjà depuis quelque temps. Puis, au beau milieu d'une enjambée pour monter les marches, ça le reprit. Il s'écroula avec un glapissement de douleur, bientôt plié en deux par une toux qui lui arracha la gorge. Pourtant il trouva la force de se traîner jusqu'à son temple. Il ne voulait pas provoquer plus d'inquiétude aux autres qui étaient déjà sur les dents. Il s'appuya sur une colonne et essuya le liquide noir qui lui gouttait des lèvres. Alors une nouvelle douleur lui tordit les entrailles. Son cosmos, hors de contrôle, se mit à brûler autour de lui. Ce n'était plus l'énergie douce et chaude dont il se servait, mais des flammes alimentées par sa douleur. Par sa propre vie. Elles devinrent ensuite noire et s'étouffèrent les unes les autres. Elles finirent par disparaître, laissant la Vierge tremblant de douleur. Et plus que tout, il avait froid. La chaleur de son cosmos l'avait quitté. Il n'apparaissait, depuis hier, que pour lui faire souffrir le martyr. Et en dehors de ces crises, Shaka se trouvait incapable de l'élever ne serait-ce qu'au niveau d'un Bronze. Voilà pourquoi il s'était fait battre par ces chevaliers Noirs. Ces flammes consumaient son énergie vitale qu'un chevalier manifestait par son cosmos. Et le sien ne supporterait pas ça longtemps...

S-S

Milo, lui, resta un peu en arrière. Il avait l'impression de se faire mener par le bout du nez depuis le début. Comme par hasard c'était sur lui que cette prophétie était tombée ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui ?! Seiya était tout désigné pour être le héros de cette quête, pas lui.

-Je te l'avais bien dit, Camus, et tu as refusé de m'écouter. Vois où nous en sommes, maintenant.

Milo pila net. Plus haut, sur les escaliers, Galion et Camus discutait. Et le Verseau ne semblait pas très emballé par ce que lui racontait le Triton. Le Scorpion se cacha aussitôt, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il entende cette conversation.

-Ce que tu dis est difficile à avaler, Galion. Tu es sûr ? Pour les deux ?

-Pour Akoria, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche.

-Je savais qu'il me disait quelque chose. Tu ne comptes pas...

-L'éliminer ?

Milo écarquilla les yeux. Eliminer Akoria ?! Mais pourquoi diable un maître tuerait son apprenti ?! Galion prit tout son temps avant de continuer. Il n'y avait même pas du remords dans sa voix :

-Je ne sais pas encore. Ça dépendra de sa réaction en apprenant qui il est. Par contre, je ne laisserais pas ce loisir à l'autre...

-N'y pense même pas.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Il est dangereux. Pour nous tous. Il pourrait nous mener à la catastrophe, ou pire, s'opposer à mes plans.

_Ses plans ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ?_se demanda Milo.

-Dans ce cas, tu te débrouilleras sans moi. Hors de question que je me mêle à ça.

-Tant pis. Je m'occuperais de cet imbécile de Scorpion tout seul !

Ledit Scorpion ne put retenir un cri de surprise, avant de se plaquer une main sur la bouche. Mais quel idiot, il allait se faire repérer !

-Tu as entendu ça ?

-Oui. Ça venait de par là.

Oh bon sang. Milo cessa de respirer, mais son cœur battait toujours à tout rompre. Il ferma les yeux et pria pour que Galion n'ait pas l'option "détection de vie aux alentours".

-Il n'y a rien. Tu as dû rêver.

_Je t'en prie, écoute Camus, pour une fois… !_supplia Milo.

-…Peut-être. Mais il faut qu'on soit prudent tant qu'on est sur la terre ferme. De toute façon, une fois en mer, il ne pourra plus m'échapper.

-Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas faire et comment tu vas le faire, Rivus.

-Oh, il y a beaucoup de tempête, par là-bas. On tombe vite par-dessus bord...

Les deux chevaliers s'éloignèrent, laissant Milo haletant. Par les dieux, on allait essayer de le tuer ! Mais pourquoi ?! Et dire que tout le monde croyait que le Triton s'était rangé du bon côté ! Le plan de Galion consistait à faire croire à un accident en mer, et personne ne pourrait jamais vérifier ! Plus ceux qu'il était censé empêcher… La terreur se reflétait dans les yeux de Milo. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?!


End file.
